Steel & Lace
by YGarcia
Summary: Cuando Niklaus pone sus ojos sobre la inteligente y enérgica editora de moda Rachel Berry, las chispas vuelan y los mundos chocan. Él es atraído por su tranquila belleza e independiente espíritu, y ella no puede negar el efecto aplastante que él tiene sobre ella. Su instinto le dice que corra, pero él no acepta un no por respuesta.
1. Steel & Lace

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_Enigmático y sexy, Niklaus Mikaelson es un adinerado CEO__y playboy que mantiene una modelo en su brazo y grandes murallas alrededor de su corazón. Con sus peligrosas miradas y seductor encanto obtiene lo que quiere, cuando quiere. Eso es hasta que conoce a Rachel._

_Cuando Niklaus pone sus ojos sobre la inteligente y enérgica editora de moda Rachel Berry, las chispas vuelan y los mundos chocan. Él es atraído por su tranquila belleza e independiente espíritu, y ella no puede negar el efecto aplastante que él tiene sobre ella. Su instinto le dice que corra, pero él no acepta un no por respuesta._

_Ellos emprenden una apasionada aventura física y descubren que aprender a amar no será fácil._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

—Rachel, ese vestido fue hecho para ti—, dijo Caroline, mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación mientras nos bajamos del taxi y nos dirigíamos hacia el almacén reconstruido.

—Gracias, ¿no es demasiado? — Tomamos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso en la azotea cubierta con vistas al puerto de Boston.

—Definitivamente no es mucho. Es perfecto. Estoy algo celosa, —se rió Caroline. El vestido era blanco brillante de Carolina Herrera con unos detalles Aztecas en el centro color melocotón y lavanda. Llegaba justo a la rodilla y tenía un cuello alto, lo que daba al vestido un aspecto elegante, pero el ajuste era lo suficientemente ceñido para ser sexy. Mi cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un moño desordenado, pendientes de araña vintage y un par de Louboutin color piel completaban el look.

Entramos en la azotea cercada con ventanas del piso al techo con vista al agua. Caroline era una diseñadora de moda en Boston con una popular boutique en Newbury Street, por lo que ella había conseguido la exclusiva invitación para celebrar la apertura de una nueva tienda en su cuadra.

Caroline tomo dos copas de champagne de un camarero que estaba pasando y nuestros ojos escudriñaron la habitación accediendo a la multitud. Sólo había tomado mi primer sorbo de champagne cuando noté a un hombre al otro lado de la habitación que parecía atraer la atención de todos a su alrededor. Tenía a una escultural modelo en su brazo con largo cabello rubio y ojos que estoy segura podían disparar dagas. Ella tenía una mano protectora en su antebrazo, mientras que él parecía ignorarla.

—Niklaus Mikaelson, 28 años, sexy director ejecutivo en jefe, nombrado por la revista Forbes multimillonario más joven, y un modelizer recalcitrante, — se burló Caroline.

— ¿Modelizer? — Me eché a reír.

—Él sólo sale con modelos. Esa es Quinn Fabray con él, _modelo du jour_, —Caroline rodó sus ojos. —Ella siempre está colgando de su brazo.

Tomé otro sorbo de mi champagne y lo considere cuidadosamente.

Tenía definida la línea de la mandíbula y rasgos finos con un deje de sombra de barba incipiente. Su cabello era color caramelo y estaba revuelto de esa clase recién-tuvo-sexo. Él era sin ninguna duda sexy, pero cuando giro la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, el aire abandono mis pulmones. Tenía unos llamativos ojos azules acero que escudriñaban a través de oscuras pestañas. Su mirada tenía un aire de peligro que le hacía irresistible. Después de un par de latidos una espesa ceja se arqueo perfectamente hacia mí en modo de pregunta. Con eso me di la vuelta hacia Caroline y bebí el resto de mi champagne, pretendiendo que Niklaus Mikaelson no había arrasado el aire de mis pulmones.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba llegando a su fin mientras estaba de pie junto a las ventanas con vistas al puerto. Caroline estaba golpeando codos y haciendo contactos con otras personas en la industria, y yo estaba esperando que regresara a mí, así podríamos volver a casa. Sólo había estado en la ciudad unos días y había estado matándome tratando de desempacar. Quedarse hasta tarde una noche de lunes no sonaba como una muy buena manera de empezar una semana ocupada.<p>

—Gran vista, — murmuro una voz profunda junto a mí. Salte en estado de shock y algunas gotas de champagne salpicaron el borde de mi vaso y aterrizaron en el traje de diseño color gris del extraño. Mis ojos siguieron la solapa hasta ese guapo rostro con el que había chocado miradas antes.

—Oh Dios mío, lo siento, — deje mi vaso en el piso y rebusque en mi bolso un pañuelo de papel para limpiar el desastre. Niklaus Mikaelson miro la chaqueta y la irritación cruzo su rostro antes de que él pusiera su mano sobre mi brazo.

—Está bien, — la mirada de Niklaus se encontró con la mía.

—Lo siento, tendré que pagar la limpieza. Si usted me envía la factura. Aquí... —Me incliné para hurgar en mi bolso algo para escribir. Niklaus Mikaelson me había aturdido, mortificado y embrollado.

—Yo lo tengo. De verdad, — él apretó mi brazo y sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis palmas hormiguearon. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo, como si quisiera inspeccionarme con ojo crítico.

—Niklaus Mikaelson, —me tendió su mano.

—Rachel Berry, — tomé su mano en la mía. Él sostuvo la mía con fuerza, unos latidos más de lo necesario, mientras sus ojos parecían penetrar en mi alma. El aire crujía con energía entre nosotros y me pregunté si él también lo sentía. No quería dejar ir su mano. Quería correr mis dedos por su pelo perfectamente revuelto. Quería colocar mi otra mano a lo largo del ángulo de su fuerte mandíbula y sentir la barba bajo mis dedos.

—Oye Rachel, ¿estás lista? Todos los que son alguien han venido y se han ido, —Caroline rebotó hacia mí y luego se congeló en seco cuando vio a Niklaus y su agarre sobre mis manos. —Uh... Hola, soy Caroline Forbes, —ella extendió su mano a Niklaus. Sus ojos se posaron lejos de los míos y él asintió con la cabeza en dirección a ella.

—Bueno Rachel, a pesar del hecho de que has arruinado mi traje favorito, espero poder verte de nuevo, —Niklaus me dedicó una media sonrisa. —Sra. Forbes—, asintió hacia Caroline entonces me soltó la mano y con eso Niklaus Mikaelson se había ido. Me quedé estupefacta de pie con mi corazón latiendo furiosamente en mi pecho.

—Bueno, eso fue intenso, —Caroline se giró para seguirlo con los ojos.

—Sí, — el aliento que estaba sosteniendo salió de mi pecho. Sentí alivio, en parte de que él se hubiera ido y yo pudiera respirar de nuevo y un anhelo por su regreso y por vivir dentro de las chispas de energía que rebotaron entre nosotros.

—Así que ¿qué dijo? —me miró Caroline.

—Nada—, fruncí el ceño, tratando de discernir lo que había pasado.

— ¿Nada? —Caroline arqueó una ceja hacia mí como si estuviera ocultando información.

—Realmente, nada. Su nombre. Dijo que era una gran vista. Realmente, nada, —mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el camino que él había tomado en retirada.

—Bueno, él es algo no es cierto?— dijo Caroline con nostalgia.

—Cierto, — sacudí la intensa energía que él pareció dejar atrás. — ¿Lista? — Enrolle mi brazo en el de Caroline y nos dirigimos a la puerta, con el frío de Nueva Inglaterra más allá de la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina de nuestro apartamento en South End. Care trabaja como diseñadora de modas y es increíblemente ruidosa cuando está en medio de una de sus fases creativas. George Michael rebotando en las paredes de nuestro apartamento no es algo de lo que yo necesariamente estaba opuesta, justo cuando estaba tratando de terminar mi trabajo.

Sólo había podido justificar perder una semana por mudarme de Amherst, donde Care y yo habíamos asistido a UMASS _**(**__**Universidad**__** de Massachusetts Amherst**_) juntas, así que mientras yo estaba en su mayoría desempacando, no estaba establecida. Sin embargo mi cuenta bancaria se deterioraba en un ajustado presupuesto, así que necesitaba comprometerme varias horas hoy para trabajar. Soy buena escribiendo y le tengo amor a la moda, así que contaba con la suerte de estar trabajando como editora de un popular sitio web.

Vi una tranquila mesa en una esquina de la concurrida cafetería y me dirigí allí para dejar mi bolso antes de ordenar mi habitual latte de vainilla y soja. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a mi pequeño y aislado rincón de la cafetería que no estaba prestando atención y golpee con los hombros de otro cliente del java.

—¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?— El hermano de Care, Matt me envolvió en un torpe abrazo de un solo brazo.

—¡Hola! Estoy bien. Tuve que escapar el apartamento; Care está de un estado de ánimo creativo. — Él me dio una sonrisa cómplice. — ¿Vienes o vas? Únete a mí.

—Seguro, —Matt dejo caer su bolso de mensajero. — ¿Latte grande de vainilla y soja, cierto?— Asentí con una sonrisa. Matt y yo habíamos salido durante la escuela secundaria y en la universidad. Care era mi mejor amiga en Nueva York y no fue hasta que cumplimos 16 que noté a Matt como algo distinto al hermanito de Care. Era sólo un año menor que nosotros, por lo que encajaba muy bien con nuestro grupo. Éramos inseparables hasta que Care y yo fuimos a UMASS para la Universidad. Matt y yo intentamos hacer que una relación a larga distancia funcionara, pero se volvió demasiado estresante, y resultó que Matt tenía problemas de confianza. Rompí antes incluso de que hubiera pasado mi primer año. Al año siguiente sospeché que Sawyer nos seguido a UMASS para intentar reavivar nuestra relación, pero nunca funcionó. Ahora todos nos habíamos graduado y vivíamos en Boston. Las cosas eran aun ligeramente incómodas entre Matt y yo, pero por el bien de Care logramos seguir la amistad.

Matt regresó unos minutos más tarde con dos humeantes tazas de café.

—Mm...Muchas gracias, — sentí el calor entre mis manos e inhale el caliente vapor.

— ¿De vuelta al trabajo? ¿Care te estaba volviendo loca?— Me reí porque no estaba equivocado. Care era mi mejor amiga, pero eso no significa que su constante exuberancia no me molestara.

—Care no me está volviendo demasiado loca. Fuimos a una cosa de moda anoche en el paseo marítimo.

—Ah, lujoso. Ella me arrastra de vez en cuando. El bar abierto siempre es la cualidad redentora.

—Me imagino—, sonreí.

— Tenemos que salir este fin de semana. Boston tiene algunos clubes geniales, — dijo efusivamente Matt.

—Todavía tengo mucho que hacer y ahora que estoy trabajando...— Hice un gesto a mi portátil todavía en la bolsa.

—Todo trabajo y ningún juego, Rachel, — se mofo-regañó Matt. —Le diré a Care, ella se encargara.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará, — me reí.

—Ok, este fin de semana. Tú, Care y yo estamos golpeando la ciudad, — Matt se puso de pie y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Matt, — le di un rápido apretón antes de que él se volviera y saliera de la cafetería llena de gente.

Saque la laptop de mi bolso y lo abrí, preparada para reservar unas horas y terminar el trabajo. La semana de la moda de Nueva York sólo había cerrado y el mundo de la moda era un hervidero analizando todas las nuevas tendencias para la primavera que viene.

—¿Ese era tu novio?— Sobresaltada, golpee mi café caliente derramándolo en la mesa. Mis ojos se levantaron mientras mi mente reconocía la familiar voz.

—Parece ser un hábito suyo asustar a las personas—, me queje mientras mis ojos observaban la hermosa cara de Niklaus Mikaelson de pie junto a mí.

—Tal vez es menos culpa mía el de asustarla si usted no tuviera el hábito de no ser consciente de sus alrededores, — me dio una sonrisa medio engreída. Me apresuré a limpiar el desorden de café sobre la mesa y ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Lo dudo Sr. Mikaelson. ¿Le puedo ayudar con algo?— Sostuve su mirada de acero.

—Se veía terriblemente íntima, Rachel. ¿Era ese su novio?

—No es que sea asunto suyo, pero no, no lo es. Nosotros somos amigos, —me ocupé en mi portátil.

— ¿No acabas de mudarte aquí? Parece hacer amigos rápidamente, —Niklaus todavía estaba de pie cerca de la mesa con una postura acusatoria. ¿Cómo sabía que había acabado de mudarme aquí? Ciertamente no le dije eso durante nuestro breve encuentro la noche anterior.

—Crecimos juntos, — lo miré sospechosamente. ¿Era Niklaus Mikaelson alguien de quien debería estar preocupada? Ciertamente él actuaba extraño sólo después de habernos encontrado dos veces. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Sr. Mikaelson?— Crucé los brazos y cerré la mandíbula.

Sus cejas se alzaron y la esquina de su boca se torció en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora que soy responsable por derramar su café, ¿puedo conseguirle otro?— Mire sus fríos ojos azules por un momento. ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Era Niklaus Mikaelson alguien de quien necesitaba tener miedo? ¿Era algún sexy y loco acosador, en su tiempo libre?

—Yo me encargo, gracias, — comencé a escarbar en mi bolso mi billetera.

—Yo lo tengo, Rachel. Latte de vainilla y soja, ¿no?—Niklaus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

Mi mente corrió con la posibilidad. Niklaus Mikaelson era magnífico, pero algo en él me hacía sentir incomoda. Me miraba con ojos que eran casi posesivos. Mi mente aún estaba conmocionada cuando Niklaus se paseó de nuevo con una taza de café en la mano. Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y me miró pensativo.

—Gracias...— mi voz se fue apagando. — ¿Cómo sabias que acabo de mudarme aquí? ¿Y qué bebo latte de vainilla y soja? ¿Debo de estar preocupada de que seas un loco y sicópata acosador?— Le sonreí.

Niklaus dio una risa profunda.

—Hago mi investigación Rachel. Sé que eres de Upstate. Tienes 26 años. Te graduaste de UMASS con una Licenciatura en periodismo. Tu compañera de habitación es diseñadora de modas, tú eres una editora de moda, y tu pedido estaba escrito en la taza de café, — una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Usted siempre investiga tan a fondo las personas con las que entra en contacto, Sr. Mikaelson?

— Sólo si sirven a mis intereses, de alguna manera—, su mirada era firme sobre mí. Nuevamente hubo un chisporroteo entre nosotros mientras sus ojos ardían en los míos.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de por qué yo sería de algún interés. Así que supongo que su investigación fue en vano, —me negué a que me intimidara. Puede que sea un atractivo, multimillonario CEO con cautivadores ojos azul hielo y un aura atractivamente oscura sobre él, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos, en la vida o el amor.

—Por el contrario Señorita Berry, usted es de gran interés para mí. —. Arquee una ceja hacia él, con el corazón golpeando en mi pecho. Sus palabras se sentían como si tuvieran más significado de lo que dejaba entrever. —Soy un capitalista Rachel. Tengo algunas boutiques en Newbury, así que el hecho de que usted sea una editora de un importante sitio Web podría venir bien.

—Oh, — un pequeño pedazo de mí estaba decepcionado, aunque estaba incómoda, incluso admitiéndome eso a mí misma.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Señorita Berry, — Niklaus tomó mi mano en la suya suavemente y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras me daba un beso en los nudillos. El corazón me dio un salto en la parte posterior de mi garganta, impidiéndome decir nada. Y con eso el enigmático Niklaus Mikaelson se giró y paseó fuera de la cafetería.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

El viernes por la mañana Care y yo estábamos sentadas bebiendo café en la isla de nuestra cocina antes de comenzar un ajetreado día. Yo había quedado con un diseñador de accesorios locales para hablar sobre las nuevas tendencias que surgieron en la semana de la moda, y Care se preparaba para otro día de diseño.

—Matt me dijo que te vio en la cafetería el otro día. Creo que todavía te quiere. —Sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella—. Así que todos debemos salir esta noche. No hemos tenido una noche de fiesta desde que llegaste a la ciudad. Debemos ir a The Roxy.

No le respondí y di otro largo trago de mi café.

—Eso es todo, vamos a ir. Voy a llamar a Matt y que se reúna con nosotras.

Justo cuando Care recogió el teléfono, un fuerte golpe hizo eco a través del apartamento. Care saltó y se dirigió a la puerta. Continué bebiendo mi café y pensé en las preguntas que haría en mi entrevista de hoy.

—Rachel. —La voz de Care sonó como una campana—. Para ti. —Se deslizó en la cocina. Llevaba un florero blanco repleto de lirios calas, color púrpura oscuro. El contraste de los dos colores era impresionante.

—¿De quién es? —La emoción de Care era palpable.

—No lo sé...—Mi voz se apagó al tocar el delicado pétalo con la punta de mis dedos.

—Rachel, mira. —Care sacó una pequeña caja azul que estaba ubicada entre los pétalos. Mis ojos se ampliaron. El perfecto azul contrastaba con las palabras Tiffany & Co, estampadas en la parte superior. Abrí lentamente la caja con dedos tentativos. Situado en medio del acolchado relleno azul de Tiffany estaba un delicado reloj de diamantes con una esfera cuadrada rodeada de diamantes pavé. La correa era al estilo de una pulsera con finos diamantes, fácilmente por un total de 2 quilates o más. Una pequeña nota estaba ubicada entre el suave tejido.

_Esto me recuerda a ti. __**Niklaus**_

Me senté en silencio, las ruedas de mi cerebro congeladas en estado de shock.

—¡Rachel! ¿De quién es?

—Niklaus Mikaelson. —Mis ojos se clavaron en el elegante reloj. La forma en que los diamantes atrapaban la luz natural y enviaban brillantes tonos tecnicolor en todas las direcciones, era fascinante.

—Déjame ver. —Arrebató la caja de mis manos—. Rachel —pronunció mi nombre en un susurro—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que esto debe haber costado? Es vintage. Probablemente de los años 40. Tiffany es conocido por sus relojes coctel de art decó. —Me miró por el rabillo de su ojo—. ¿Sucedió algo que no me estás contando? ¿Qué más ocurrió en la cafetería ese día? ¿Tuviste una cita en el baño con Niklaus Mikaelson? —Los ojos de Care se abrieron como platos.

—¡Care! ¡No! ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! —Yo siempre podía contar con Care y sus inadecuados comentarios.

—Bueno, debiste de haber dejado algún tipo de impresión para que enviara esto. —Care comenzó a tomar el reloj fuera de la caja.

—¡No lo saques! —Me apresuré a quitar la caja de sus manos—. No lo voy a conservar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—No puedo quedármelo, Care, ni siquiera sé por qué lo envió. Y yo no me quedo con un regalo así, de un hombre con el que me he encontrado exactamente dos veces. —Acaricié los diamantes del reloj amorosamente, dándome cuenta de que esta sería probablemente la única vez que sostendría un Tiffany vintage en mis manos.

—Sí, supongo que no. —Care tenía el mismo aspecto abatido en sus ojos—. Aunque es hermoso. —Cerré la tapa de la caja y la coloqué en el mostrador de la cocina al lado de los lirios.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche, Care y yo estábamos preparándonos para nuestra noche en The Roxy. El club fue oficialmente llamado Royale y había experimentado un cambio de imagen vanguardista, pero la mayoría aún lo llamaban por su nombre anterior. Mis pensamientos habían estado consumidos por el regalo de Niklaus durante todo el día. Tuve la sensación de que no tomaría bien que yo se lo devolviera.<p>

Estaba corriendo un cepillo por mi largo cabello oscuro cuando Care dio un paso detrás de mí.

—Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti. —Empujó un vestido plateado obscenamente corto en mis manos.

—No lo creo. ¡Voy a estar tirando de él hacia abajo toda la noche por miedo a mostrar mis bienes a todo el mundo en la sala!

—¡Ese es el punto, Elena! Si quieres hacerte notar, tienes que ser un poco más atrevida.

—¿Quién dice que quiero hacerme notar? —murmuré. Care sólo sonrió y empujó el vestido en mis brazos. Tiré del ceñido vestido sobre mi cabeza y lo contoneé abajo sobre mis caderas. Me miré en el espejo con una sensación de incertidumbre.

—Oh, Elena… es perfecto. —Ella empujó mi pelo detrás de mis hombros para resaltar los tirantes halter adornados. Había una sexy abertura en las lentejuelas en la parte superior, lo que hacía imposible usar un sostén. La arrugada gasa y satén abrazaban mis curvas y terminaban en la mitad del muslo. Me volteé para encontrar que la parte de atrás estaba abierta. Alisé con mis manos la suave tela y suspiré. Era perfecto. Todavía me temía que estaría tirando el vestido hacia abajo toda la noche, pero no usar algo tan hermoso sería una pena.

—Está bien. Lo llevaré.

—Hurra —Aplaudió Care—. Ahora abordemos ese desorden de pelo en tu cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con mi pelo? Siempre lo llevo liso —me quejé.

—Exactamente, por eso vamos a darle algunas suaves ondas esta noche —suspiré y me desplomé en la silla frente al tocador mientras Care corría por su rizador.

—Dibujé la línea en el lápiz labial. No lo voy a usar, Care. —La observé en el espejo una vez que ella había regresado.

—Brillo de labios. Por lo menos brillo de labios. —Negoció Care.

—Bien. —Le sonreí a su reflejo.

Dos horas más tarde nos acabábamos de instalar en una esquina del club. Era un elegante espacio que recorría la línea entre discoteca y un moderno salón. La pista de baile era grande y estaba llena de personas, pero había pequeños rincones con sillas de gran tamaño y sofás ubicados alrededor de la habitación. Matt se había reunido con nosotras fuera y nos había pedido bebidas.

—Vamos a bailar, Rachel —Care intentó arrastrarme a la pista de baile por el codo.

—Oh, no. Necesito algunas bebidas primero. —Como si fuera una señal, una camarera llegó.

—Las bebidas son de la casa esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de Matt se iluminaron inmediatamente.

—¿Según quién? —Miró Care a la camarera.

—Órdenes del jefe. —Se encogió de hombros. Vodka de arándano para Care y para mí, y una cerveza para Matt. Care me introdujo en el vodka de arándanos hace unos años y aprendí rápidamente que bajaba como jugo y me dejaba con una resaca traidora a la mañana siguiente y a veces con algunos puntos en blanco en mi memoria de la noche anterior.

—Así que ¿qué vas a hacer con el reloj? —Care tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Lo voy a devolver. Dudo que le guste, pero no lo voy a conservar.

—¡Dile que yo lo guardo! —bromeó Care.

—¿Qué reloj? —Matt entrecerró los ojos. Care saltó a la oportunidad de informarle sobre el regalo que había llegado para mí esta mañana.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer un poco de investigación en tu nombre. —Me miró de nuevo Care—. Vale mucho, Rachel. Como, $12.000 calculando por lo bajo. —Me atraganté con mi vodka de arándano y mis entrañas quemaron mientras la bebida se derramó alrededor de mi sistema.

—¿$12.000? —tosió Matt.

—No, él no gastaría tanto. De ninguna manera —sacudí mi cabeza.

—Sí, así es. Es un multimillonario, Rachel. Doce mil dólares no es ni siquiera una gota de agua para él. Sin embargo, plantea la cuestión del significado detrás de esto. ¿Todavía ninguna idea?

—No —sacudí mi cabeza, aún confundida por Niklaus Mikaelson y su extravagante regalo.

Después de unas copas sentí como si mi sangre estuviera tarareando a la vida y Care me arrastró fuera del sofá a bailar. La pista de baile estaba llena y sudorosos cuerpos estaban girando uno contra el otro, de esquina a esquina. El estruendo latía vibrante y profundo dentro de mi cuerpo y mis caderas se movían con la música. Matt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apretó su cuerpo con el mío.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche, Rachel. —Él susurró en mi oído. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e inhale su picante perfume. Justo cuando el DJ estaba cambiando a la siguiente canción, una voz profunda en mi hombro exigió el próximo baile. Mi cabeza se sacudió con sorpresa al encontrar a Niklaus Mikaelson y sus duros ojos azules perforando un agujero en mí. De repente las bebidas de la casa tenían sentido.

Matt levantó una ceja hacia mí, y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras Niklaus intervenía y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Él estaba vestido con un traje azul marino y parecía increíblemente sexy rodeado de chicos en jeans y camisas. Los brazos de Niklaus se sentían como duro acero y sostenía mi cuerpo apretado al suyo, mi sangre zumbaba con energía. El aire entre nosotros echó chispas y fuimos atraídos entre sí por la pura tensión sexual.

—Pensé que eran sólo amigos, Rachel. Ese tipo tenía sus manos sobre ti. —La voz profunda de Niklaus resonó en mi oído.

—Estábamos bailando. —Busqué sus ojos mientras su mano izquierda rozaba mis caderas y torso para aterrizar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y se sentía tan posesivo e íntimo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Debido a que el vodka de arándano había bajado mis inhibiciones, presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo increíblemente fuerte e hice lo que había estado soñando toda la semana. Deslicé una mano por su cuello y enredé mis dedos en esos largos mechones, la otra la llevé hasta su nuca y a lo largo de su mandíbula. Pasé mis dedos delicadamente a lo largo del agudo ángulo y luego usé las uñas para rasguñar a lo largo de la sombra perpetua de su barba de un día. Él gimió en mi oído y sentí su otra mano dejar el hueco de mi cintura y abrirse camino lentamente a lo largo de mi trasero a mi muslo. Sus dedos alcanzaron el dobladillo de mi vestido y apenas tocó por debajo, seductoramente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se hizo pesada. Nunca había estado tan excitada con sólo unos pequeños toques. Las puntas de los dedos de Niklaus Mikaelson disparaban fuego hacia mi cuerpo y sus ojos se nublaron con un oscuro deseo que me dejó temblando.

Bailamos a través de la canción mientras otros cuerpos se empujaban contra nosotros, pero era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de mí y sus dedos se deslizaron muy lentamente hasta mi muslo, lentamente levantando mi vestido. Yo no podía haber estado más rodeada de la presencia, el olor y el tacto de Niklaus. Sus manos estaban sobre mí, su cuerpo cubría el mío, su embriagadora esencia a agua fresca me rodeaba. Justo cuando terminaba la canción las yemas de los dedos de Niklaus se arrastraron al interior de mi muslo, peligrosamente cerca del lugar que dolía por su toque.

—Vamos —susurró con su ronca voz en mi oído mientras agarraba mi mano y comenzaba a salir de la pista de baile.

—No puedo —protesté, pero continuó arrastrándome entre los cuerpos hacia la puerta—. Niklaus, yo no puedo irme. Llegué con Care, simplemente no la puedo dejar aquí. —Niklaus finalmente se dio vuelta y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. Una mirada peligrosa pasó a través de sus ojos e hizo que algo muy profundo en mí vientre aleteara.

—Bien, pero no hemos acabado, Rachel. —Sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria.

Zigzagueamos a través de la gente y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que él todavía sostenía mi mano. Bajé la mirada hasta nuestros dedos entrelazados y mi corazón saltó algunos latidos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo él? Llegamos a la esquina más lejana del club y vi a Niklaus y Matt riendo en torno a una nueva ronda de bebidas. La mandíbula de Niklaus se tensó cuando él y Matt cruzaron miradas. Apretó su control sobre mi mano antes de soltarla. Me senté en el sofá al lado de Care, y Niklaus se sentó a mi lado.

—Te pedimos otro trago, Rachel —me informó Care con una mirada hacia Niklaus. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar mi vodka de arándano, Niklaus lo deslizó fuera de mi alcance.

—Creo que Rachel ha tenido suficiente bebida por esta noche. —Giré mi cabeza hacia él. Niklaus me ignoró y le hizo señas a una camarera de nuevo—. Agua, por favor.

—Yo decidiré cuando he bebido suficiente, gracias. —Busqué mi copa otra vez.

—Rachel. —Los ojos de Niklaus brillaron con ira cuando empujó mi bebida más lejos. Estreché los ojos hacia él, mi vena independiente, sin duda alimentada por el alcohol en mi sistema, estalló a la superficie.

—En realidad, no he terminado. —Alcancé mi copa y bebí un sorbo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Estás siendo inmadura, Rachel. —Seguí mirándolo mientras terminaba con el resto de mi bebida. Sólo entonces la camarera volvió con el agua.

—Otro, por favor. —Dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa delante de mí.

—No, La Señorita Berry, ha llegado a su límite. —Rechazó a la camarera.

Apreté mis dientes con ira.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No estamos haciendo esto aquí. —Agarró mi codo y me arrastró fuera el sofá. Di un tirón a mi codo de su agarre.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar. En privado. —Me volví para echar un vistazo a Care—. Estaré bien. —Ella asintió y Niklaus me guió hasta la salida con un agarre firme en mi cadera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Niklaus?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Los ojos le brillaron con diversión.

—¡Comprar bebidas para nosotros, decirme cuando yo he tenido suficiente, y el reloj!

—Me alegra saber que lo tienes —La mano de Niklaus apretó mi cadera, mientras me guiaba por la acera.

—Está bien, lo tengo. ¿Tu novia sabe que vas dando relojes caros a mujeres al azar? —Planté mis pies, obligando a que Niklaus se detuviera y hablara conmigo cara a cara.

—¿Novia? —Cruzó sus brazos.

—La chica que te acompañaba en la fiesta. No me imagino que tomaría muy bien la idea de que regales joyas a otras mujeres. ¿Dónde está ella esta noche? ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—Quinn y yo no estamos saliendo. —La comisura de sus labios se levantó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, aun así no voy a conservarlo. —Me volví sobre mis talones para irme.

—¿No te gustó? —Los ojos le brillaron heridos por un momento.

—No es eso —mi voz se suavizo—. Es hermoso Niklaus. Impresionante. Pero ¿por qué lo enviaste?

—Me recordó a ti. Delicada, hermosa, brillante. —Su mano se acercó hasta descansar en mi mejilla. Mi cabeza se arremolinó igual que el alcohol en mi sistema por sus palabras. Puse mi mano en mi frente protegiendo mis ojos de él por un momento, como si al no verlo, pudiera pensar con claridad. Al parecer se tomó el gesto en el sentido de que me sentía enferma.

—Sabía que habías bebido demasiado. Deberías haberme escuchado, Rachel. —Colocó su mano en mi brazo para ayudar a sostenerme.

—No, no es eso. Estoy bien. Sólo estoy confundida, Niklaus. —Busqué sus ojos por un momento—. El reloj es demasiado caro. Es hermoso, pero no puedo conservarlo. No lo haré. —Su mano se apretó en mi brazo.

—Bueno, yo no lo acepto —dijo sin rodeos. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Por cada onza de sexo que exudaba, él era simplemente exasperante. No sabía si quería estar en su presencia tanto como fuera posible, o si debería huir y ahorrarme el dolor de cabeza.

—Bien. —Tiré mi brazo fuera de su alcance y empecé a andar por la acera.

—¿A dónde vas? —Niklaus me alcanzó con unos pasos rápidos.

—A casa. —Caminé con la mente centrada.

—No puedes caminar desde aquí. Es peligroso.

—Por supuesto que puedo, y lo haré. —El torbellino emocional que había tenido toda la semana me tenía tambaleando y estaba al borde de un colapso. Si Niklaus Mikaelson no me dejaba sola, no podía ser responsable por mis acciones. Su agarre se apretó en mi brazo.

—Déjame en paz, Niklaus.

—No vas caminar —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Si lo haré. —Mis ojos brillaban enojados.

Él me arrastró firmemente a su cuerpo y presionó sus labios en los míos. Mis manos fueron a su cuello y corrieron a través de su sedoso pelo. Yo quería estar más apretada, más cerca, cada parte de mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo. Mordí su labio inferior y un ruido sordo escapó de su garganta. Me abrazó fuertemente a él y caminamos hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo estaba atrapado entre él y el muro del edificio. Su cuerpo se cernió sobre el mío, su mano viajó hasta mi muslo y por debajo de mi vestido.

—Te he deseado toda la noche, Rachel. No podía mantener mis ojos lejos de ti, y cuando estabas bailando con ese tipo. —Su otra mano se movió desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero y apretó. Asentí, mi aliento salía en pesados jadeos.

—Yo también te deseo. —Tiré de su cabeza hacia mí y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Su lengua bailo con la mía y probé su sabor ligeramente mentolado. Rompió el beso y sus dientes encontraron el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego gimió cuando mis caderas empujaron en sus muslos, buscando la fricción. Él enganchó mi pierna alrededor de su cadera y deslizó su mano arriba de mi muslo, tan cerca de donde mi cuerpo dolía por él.

—Hueles tan bien, Rachel—dijo en un susurro ronco—. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo sabrás. —La mano de Niklaus se deslizó más alto y sus dedos encontraron el borde de mis braguitas.

Mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón latía en mis oídos. Estaba perdida en mi deseo por él. Él podría tomarme aquí en un callejón fuera de la calle Tremont si quería. No podía hacer nada, estaba a su merced. Afortunadamente, estábamos lejos de la luz de la farola, pero las personas pasaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la acera a pocos metros de distancia. Gemí mientras Niklaus continuó jugando con el borde de mis braguitas. Luego cayó de rodillas y movió su mano lentamente por mi pierna, desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, y luego, lentamente, hasta el muslo, levantando mi vestido. Él había enganchado mi pierna sobre su hombro y pasó su nariz lentamente por mi rodilla, más y más, hasta que llegó a la cúspide de mis muslos. Rastreó con su nariz sobre el encaje negro de mis bragas e inhalo profundamente.

—Tan dulce, Rachel. —Deslizó su dedo dentro de mis bragas—. Y tan preparada. —Mis caderas se estremecieron ante su inesperado contacto.

—Pero no aquí, Rachel. No te voy a tomar en la acera. —Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi garganta mientras él se levantaba y jalaba del vestido sobre mis muslos. Mi sangre estaba zumbando por mis venas mientras trataba de recuperarme de su completo asalto a mi cuerpo. Me pasé la mano por el pelo. Niklaus sacó su teléfono celular y dio instrucciones a alguien para que nos recogiese. Un minuto después un Bentley negro se detuvo junto a la acera. Niklaus abrió la puerta de atrás y colocó su mano sobre mi espalda para ayudarme a entrar. Me deslicé en el asiento y enderecé el vestido. Niklaus se sentó a mi lado y gritó mi dirección al conductor antes de presionar un botón para subir el vidrio de privacidad.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —Mis ojos se dispararon hacia él.

—Investigación, Rachel. —Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa.

Más investigación. Él era exhaustivo, sino un poco tirando a acosador. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando con una combinación de alcohol y el hermoso hombre sentado junto a mí que acababa de tener su cabeza entre mis muslos. Crucé mis piernas para aliviar algo de la tensión que había creado. Niklaus notó mi movimiento y él sonrió a sabiendas.

—¿Algún problema, Rachel?

—No. —Levanté mi cabeza en alto. No caería a merced de Niklaus Mikaelson otra vez. Estaba jugando conmigo, y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser un juego. Su mano se extendió a través del asiento para aterrizar suavemente en la mía. Lo observé y vi un travieso destello brillando en sus ojos. Nosotros no estábamos haciendo esto. Él no iba a continuar dejándome en un torbellino de emoción. Tiré de mi mano lejos y junté mis dedos en mi regazo. Las luces volvían borrosa la ciudad fuera de las ventanas y grupos de personas que estaban riendo y saliendo de clubes. Este hombre me volvía loca, era exasperante y seductor todo al mismo tiempo. El coche se detuvo en la acera fuera de mi edificio. Dudé por un momento pensando qué decir.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Rachel. —Esas palabras una vez más, él las había dicho esa mañana en la cafetería. Me giré hacia él, y por un momento mi mirada viajó por la tela de su traje, abrazando sus piernas hasta el cuello y mandíbula y luego en la mirada de hielo que me observaba cuidadosamente. Parpadeé una vez, como para borrar la imagen de Niklaus Mikaelson de mi mente y entonces me giré, abrí la puerta y camine hacia la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

-Café... -Care estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza a la mañana siguiente.

-Listo y esperando -eche un vistazo a la máquina de café.

-Y ¿cómo estuvo tu noche, Rachel? -Los ojos de destellaron con emoción. La fulmine con la mirada por burlarse del uso de Niklaus a mi nombre completo. Ella arqueó una ceja en mí.

-Caminamos unas cuadras, intercambiamos algunas palabras, luego me trajo a casa.

-¿Eso es todo? -Care arrugó la nariz en decepción.

-Puede que también haya habido un beso… o dos -Tomé otro sorbo de mi café francés.

-¡Rachel! -Gritó Care.

-¡Care, mis oídos!

-¡Dime! ¿Fue increíble? Tiene unos labios hechos para besar -una mirada soñadora nublo sus ojos.

-Fue impresionante -suspiré.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Te acostaste con él? -Care se inclinó más cerca, con los ojos de par en par.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Yo lo hubiera hecho. Ese hombre es sexo con piernas tomó un sorbo de su café.

Me reí de ella:

-Sí lo es, y es peligroso.

-¿Por qué peligroso? -Care frunció el ceño.

-Él me dejo en picada. No sé si voy o vengo. Te juro que es el hombre más frustrante, exigente, obstinado, atractivo y sexy que alguna vez ha caminado en el planeta -Care asintió en simpatía. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Los ojos de Cate se dispararon hacia arriba . -Yo voy -me deslice fuera del taburete y me dirigí a la puerta. De pie al otro lado estaba un hombre sosteniendo una porta trajes negro.

-Para usted, señorita Berry, del Sr. Mikaelson -fruncí el ceño. Él colocó la bolsa en mis brazos, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Cerré la puerta con el pie y me dirigí a la cocina, moviendo el porta trajes sobre la isla de la cocina donde Care estaba sentada.

-¿Otra vez? -Care dejó la taza sobre la mesa y agarró la bolsa. Me encogí de hombros y esperé que la abriera. Ella abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y un hermoso vestido negro apareció. Care suavemente lo saco de la bolsa de ropa y se quedó sin aliento mientras sostenía el vestido.

-Rachel… -Los ojos de Care bailaron sobre el vestido notando cada pulgada de él. Era un vestido negro con una capa de delicado encaje, mangas cortas y un escote festoneado. El vestido era esbelto a través de la cintura y luego suavemente se ensanchaba en una piscina de tela en el suelo. Me acerqué al vestido y mis dedos suavemente trazaron la línea del escote de encaje.

-Es Marchesa. Este vestido sólo caminó por la pasarela la semana pasada -El aire salió con mucha fuerza de mis pulmones.

-Aquí hay una nota -Care me pasó un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo abrí y encontré una nota con el membrete personal y con la inclinada letra de Niklaus.

_Rachel, Sería un gran placer si me acompañaras al Baile del Fondo de Caridad de los Niños de Boston de esta noche. Debes estar lista a las 7. __**Niklaus**_

-Él quiere que yo lo acompañe a un baile esta noche -miré a Care.

-¡Rachel! -Care vio la preocupación en mis ojos y me dio un abrazo apretado . -Yo te ayudaré a prepararte. Estarás deslumbrante -Me senté en el taburete y apoyé la cabeza en la isla.

-No encajo en su mundo, Care.

-Va a ser genial, Rachel. Eres muy inteligente y bella, y Niklaus, obviamente, piensa que vas a estar perfecta -Care froto mi espalda . -Ahora vamos, vamos a hacer un día de spa para que estés todo pulida y brillante para esta noche -Care corrió a su habitación para alistarse.

…

Care y yo acabábamos de regresar de ser enceradas, desplumadas y pulidas. Care maquillo mis ojos con un ahumado sexy para ir con el vestido de encaje negro y mi pelo caía en suaves ondas por mi espalda. Ella me ayudó a entrar en mi vestido y me prestó un par de Louboutin negros de punta abierta para la noche.

Las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de mi estómago mientras ella sostenía mi mano y me llevaba al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación.

-Te ves espectacular, Rachel. Él no será capaz de apartar los ojos de ti -sonrió ella con orgullo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el reflejo en el espejo. El vestido abrazaba mis curvas como un guante; mi cintura parecía increíblemente pequeña, y sólo el menor atisbo de escote se asomaba por el cuello de encaje festoneado. El vestido se deslizaba a lo largo de mis caderas, y luego, flotaba lentamente lejos de mis rodillas hasta el suelo.

-Aquí. Esto es perfecto -Care suavemente tiró de una sección de mi pelo hacia atrás y lo prendió con un sencillo clip de brillante negro, justo detrás de mí oreja.

-¿Te gusta? -Care me miro por aprobación.

-Sí -susurre. Simplemente, no había palabras para describir la sensación de llevar un vestido tan hermoso. Justo en ese momento hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Eché un vistazo a Care. Sentí como si las mariposas hubieran saltado a mi garganta, haciéndome difícil respirar.

-Oye, vas a estar genial -Care me abrazo . -Ahora ve a reunirte con tu príncipe azul me dio una palmada en el trasero mientras yo me apuraba fuera de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

-Rachel -Niklaus estaba en mi puerta vestido con un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño. Parecía que había intentado domesticar su pelo pero todavía estaba ondulado y sexy y sólo un poco demasiado largo. Sus ojos azules acero destellaron mientras tomaba nota de mí, desde la cabeza hasta los pies . -Te ves espectacular.

-Gracias -susurre . -Tú también -mis ojos sostuvieron los suyos y pude sentir las chispas llegar a la vida entre nosotros.

Las esquinas de su boca se alzaron en una sonrisa y él tendió su brazo para mí. Le di un último vistazo a Care, quien me dio una sonrisa radiante, y luego coloque mi brazo en el de Niklaus y nos dirigimos a mi primer baile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>

Entramos en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron la tensión sexual entre nosotros se volvió casi insoportable. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Niklaus podía oírlo. Apreté mi mano en su brazo reflexivamente y él se giró para mirarme. Mi mirada sostuvo la suya y me mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior para centrarme en algo más que las mariposas que amenazaban con ahogarme. Fuego brilló en los ojos de Niklaus y extendió su mano para tirar de mi labio lejos de mis dientes con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Mi lengua salió para lamer mis labios brevemente y atrapo su dedo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y mi respiración quedo atrapada cuando una peligrosa lujuria nubló su mirada de acero. En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Niklaus retiró su mano para acompañarme a salir del ascensor. Puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio mientras entraba en la limo, y luego él siguió detrás de mí. Tras alejarnos de la acera los ojos de Niklaus se reunieron con los míos.

-Realmente te ves lo suficientemente buena como para comer, Rachel. ¿Una bebida? - Me pasó una copa de champagne. Cogí el vidrio con dedos temblorosos y tome un sorbo.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa. No te voy a dejar sola esta noche -me miró directamente a los ojos, como si eso fuera a ayudar a calmar mis nervios. Me limité a asentir.

Parte de mí quiere llevarte a mi casa para que nadie pueda verte en ese vestido. Para mis ojos solamente -Él trazó con sus dedos a lo largo de mi muslo. Me sonrojé mientras sus ojos me observaban.

-¿Vas a hablar esta noche, Rachel?

-Sí — susurre. Terminé mi copa de champagne de un solo trago y Niklaus levantó su ceja antes de tomar mi copa.

-Justo a tiempo. Aquí estamos - Niklaus terminó su champagne y luego me guió fuera del coche. Salió detrás de mí y puso su mano en mi espalda, las puntas de sus dedos jugando justo debajo del dobladillo-. No puedo esperar para sacarte este vestido esta noche- susurró en mi oído. Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí mis mejillas arder mientras nos fusionamos con la multitud que subía los escalones hacia el baile.

Niklaus fue fiel a su palabra y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura durante todas las bebidas y mientras hablaba con socios de negocios y conocidos. Me sentía torpe y fuera de lugar, pero la mano fuerte de Niklaus en mi espalda me mantenía conectada a tierra y en el presente, consciente de la energía sexual zumbando entre nosotros. La cena se anunció y nos dirigimos a una habitación con vistas al río. Nos sentaron en grupos de ocho, y Niklaus me presentó a todos en la mesa. Una mujer, no mucho mayor que Niklaus, sostuvo a mi mirada y me valoro cuidadosamente cuando él me presentó. Tenía el pelo largo rubio y brillante, con ojos almendrados y llevaba un sexy vestido de cóctel azul marino.

- Rachel, este es Marcel Gerald y Camille O'Connor -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer. Eché un vistazo a Niklaus para calibrar su reacción a ella, pero él no mostró ninguna. Asentí a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa, y comencé a juguetear con las manos debajo de la mesa. Niklaus lo notó y tomó mi mano en la suya, sosteniéndola en su regazo. Suspire y desee que mi corazón dejara de punzar.

La conversación en la mesa era animada y durante la cena sonreí y asentí con la cabeza cuando era apropiado. Niklaus apenas me habló, pero mantuvo un firme agarre en mi mano. Cuando trate de apartarme, él sólo la sostuvo con más fuerza. Para cuando llego el postre yo estaba aburrida y lista para que la noche terminara. Claramente sólo había sido invitada para ser un adorno, Niklaus apenas se había dirigido a mi esta noche.

-¿Algún problema, Rachel? - Se inclinó Niklaus y susurró en mi oído. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él con una mirada de irritación.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya -intenté tirar mi mano de la de Niklaus.

-Eso es una lástima, Rachel -sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras deslizaba mi mano arriba de su muslo y hacia contacto con su muy obvia erección-. He estado bastante excitado al estar a tu lado toda la noche -su mirada taladro la mía.

Mi respiración se atrapo y un hormigueo inmediatamente se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mordí mi labio y tire de mi mano de nuevo en mi regazo. Él puso su mano en mi muslo y froto suavemente de adelante hacia atrás, trepando un poco más con cada pasada. Niklaus regreso a la conversación en la mesa como si no me estuviera volviendo loca bajo el mantel. Traté de ajustar mi pelvis más bajo para disuadir a Niklaus de continuar, pero parecía que sólo lo excitaba mientras las yemas de sus dedos subían más arriba de mi muslo. Él siguió frotando de un lado a otro donde la parte superior de mi muslo se encontraba con mi vientre. No pude tomar ni un minuto más de su tortura.

Perdón -me puse de pie y sonreí a la mesa. Niklaus se levantó y agarró mi mano-. Voy al baño -le susurre. Una mirada peligrosa brilló en sus ojos cuando deje caer su mano y me aleje. Hice mi salida de la sala y me dirigí hacia las puertas dobles. Aspire una bocanada del fresco aire de la noche en mis pulmones y me desplome contra la pared de ladrillo. Tenía casi decidido llamar a Care y pedirle que viniera a buscarme.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo con Niklaus? -Camille O'Connor se me acerco con una sonrisa fría en su rostro-. Sabes él no es alguien en quien construir tus sueños.

-Gracias por el aviso - mis ojos observaban la fría noche de Boston.

-Niklaus rompe corazones. Una vez que él te folle te dejará. -Sin duda debería haber llamado Care pidiéndole que me buscara. No me interesa estar colgada del brazo de Niklaus, o permitir que una mujer viciosa que pensaba que tenía un derecho sobre él afilara sus garras en mí.

-Confía en mí, Rachel. Una vez que él haya conseguido lo que quiere pasara a la siguiente -con eso, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y saque mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Care.

-¿Qué hay con el acto de desaparición? -Niklaus salió de la puerta del edificio con un andar seguro.

-Necesitaba aire -evite que mis ojos se reunieran con su mirada.

-Vamos -puso su brazo alrededor de mi cadera y el aire crujió con energía entre nosotros-. Ya hice mi aparición. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en quitarte ese vestido -apretó su cuerpo al mío para mostrarme qué tan excitado que estaba. Mi respiración se enganchó y mi mano subió a la parte posterior de su cuello. Respire su fresco aroma y creo que mi cuerpo se tambaleó con la excitación. Me sentí irremediablemente atraída a él como una polilla a una llama, no importaba lo que haya dicho Camille. Tenía la sensación de que saldría quemada por culpa de Niklaus Mikaelson, pero no me importaba.

Él presiono sus labios con los míos y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior. Abrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas se enredaron juntas. Cómo podía ser tan controlador y tan romántico de un momento a otro, no lo podía entender. Lentamente se apartó y apoyó su frente en la mía, su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos estaban nublados.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Rachel? -Susurró él suavemente y luego trazo mi labio inferior con la yema de su dedo pulgar-. Carro, ahora, -me apartó de la pared y me acompañó con pasos rápidos a donde la limusina estaba esperando.

-Casa -instruyó Niklaus a su conductor mientras entrabamos en la limo. Me escabullí hasta el otro lado del asiento y Niklaus se deslizó junto a mi lado, deslizando su mano detrás de mí cuello y girando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Eres tan hermosa -me dio besos dulces a lo largo de la línea de mi cuello y luego rozó mi oreja con sus dientes. Se abrió camino a lo largo de mi mandíbula hacia mis labios, me estaba volviendo loca con la lujuria. Arqueé mi espalda hacia él y profundice el beso. Él gruñó en el fondo de su garganta y deslizó su mano por mi torso para trazar con sus dedos a lo largo del borde del vestido, justo por encima de mis pechos. Amaso mi sensible carne con un agarre firme y mis pezones se endurecieron bajo su toque. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada y me alejé, desesperada por llenar mis pulmones con aire. Él colocó su otra mano detrás de mi espalda y me reclino contra el asiento permitiéndole mejor acceso a mi cuerpo.

-Quiero rasgar el vestido de tu cuerpo y hacer el amor contigo aquí mismo -Niklaus tiró del escote, revelando más de mi carne y pasó su lengua por el borde del ajuste encaje. Mi piel se estremeció de deseo y mis terminaciones nerviosas se calentaron al instante. Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con lujuria por él y levanté mis caderas buscando una mayor fricción. Él uso ambas manos para presionar mis pechos hasta que la carne se desbordó desde la parte superior del vestido y luego utilizo sus dientes suavemente para morder y lamer. Me estaba volviendo loca con necesidad y yo ansiaba el contacto piel a piel con él.

Le empujé hacia atrás y fuera de mí y me dio una mirada confusa. Le sonreí, así sabría que no tenía ninguna intención de empujarlo lejos esta noche. Esto podría llegar a ser una aventura de una noche con Niklaus Mikaelson pero yo iba con todo. No podía alejarme de él ahora, y no quería. Empuje su espalda contra el asiento y me cerní sobre él, besando sus labios, a lo largo de su mandíbula, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja y luego bajando por su cuello. Su olor era embriagador y su piel tenía un sabor ligeramente salado y masculino. Mis dedos alcanzaron su corbatín y desataron el nudo. Desabroche el botón de su cuello y arremoline mi lengua en el hueco de su cuello. Él respiró hondo cuando pase mis dedos por las solapas de su chaqueta hasta aterrizar en el botón de sus pantalones. Gimió cuando desabroche la cremallera. Me sorprendí al encontrar que no estaba usando ropa interior.

-Rachel…- susurró mi nombre. Lo mire a los ojos a través de mis pestañas y luego trace con mi lengua su endurecida longitud. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de placer. Seguí la cabeza de él con mi lengua, antes de llevarlo en mi boca. Sus caderas corcovearon en respuesta y su mano se curvo en mi pelo.

-Tu boca se siente tan jodidamente bien-gimió él con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento. Corrí mi puño a lo largo de su longitud mientras me balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándolo completamente en mi boca cada pocos pasos. Sus dos manos se enredaron en mi pelo y apretó mientras sus caderas comenzaron con ritmo a reunirse con mi boca, podía decir que estaba cerca. Lo tome en la parte posterior de mi garganta y apreté mis labios mientras tiraba de él y luego sentí chorros de su salado sabor en mi boca. Seguí algunas pasadas más a lo largo de su longitud suavemente mientras él cabalgaba su orgasmo y entonces solté su longitud con una sonrisa. Niklaus me levantó de su cuerpo y me besó con fervor. Apretó sus labios tan duro con los míos que pensé que saldría un moretón.

-Me dejas sin palabras, Rachel -él tiró lejos y me dio una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos entrecerrados con una mirada en partes iguales de lujuria y algo más. La limusina se detuvo y Niklaus subió su cremallera y se abrochó los pantalones justo cuando la puerta se abría. Su conductor estaba parado esperando que saliéramos del coche.

-¿Quieres entrar? -La mano de Niklaus tocó mi mejilla con una sonrisa.

Asentí. Agarró mi mano y nos dirigió hacia la acera de una casa en Beacon Street.

-Gracias, Madoxx -asintió a su conductor. Me acompañó por las empinadas escaleras con su mano apretada alrededor de la mía. Una luz brillaba a través de dos pilares de piedra caliza iluminando la puerta. Nos detuvimos y él marco un código antes de abrir la puerta para nosotros. Caminamos por una amplia entrada con pisos de mármol oscuro y blancas paredes cremosas con elegantes molduras.

Niklaus se giró y me empujó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar detrás de nosotros y deslizó su mano hasta la longitud de mi muslo. Su otra mano serpenteaba alrededor de mi cintura mientras se inclinaba y delicadamente me beso en los labios. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y tiraron. Un estruendo escapó de su pecho y su mano se deslizó hasta mi trasero y apretó firmemente.

-Me encantas en este vestido, Rachel, pero es demasiado restrictivo para lo que quiero hacer contigo, - sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. Corrió una mano lentamente por mi espalda, siguiendo la curva de mi espina dorsal, y encontró la cremallera en la parte superior del vestido.

Deslizó lentamente la cremallera mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y arqueé la espalda hacia él. Desabrochó el vestido y lo aflojó de mi cuerpo sin dejarlo caer. Un dedo jugó con el encaje por encima de mis pechos, antes de tirar lentamente de la tela hacia abajo para revelar el pecho a él. Mis pezones se endurecieron cuando el tejido rozó mi piel hipersensible.

Sus ojos me miraban a través de oscuras pestañas antes de que se inclinara y encontrara mi pezón con los dientes, tirando con firmeza antes de succionarlo en su boca. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer y mis manos sostuvieron su cabeza en mi pecho, animándolo. Él plantó una mano firmemente en la puerta detrás de mí y me inmovilizó con la longitud de su cuerpo. Yo jadeaba de deseo, mi cuerpo inundado de sensibilidad. Mis manos se fueron a las solapas abiertas de su chaqueta y la empuje fuera de él, y entonces empecé a trabajar en los botones de su camisa de vestir. Tiré de la camisa fuera de los pantalones y la arrojó fuera de sus hombros.

Deshice la parte superior de sus pantalones antes de que sus manos agarraran mis muñecas con fuerza, obligándome a detenerme. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo delgado, desde el botón deshecho en lo alto de sus pantalones de etiqueta negros, a la marcada forma V de su músculo pélvico, hasta los duros planos de su pecho. Mis dedos dolían por correr a lo largo de su cuerpo. Moví mis manos para tocarlo, pero él me sujeto las muñecas más apretadamente y negó con la cabeza.

No, Rachel, él tiró de mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y las encerró juntas con una mano. Atacó a mi cuello con mordiscos y lametones, haciendo su camino a mis labios y presionando profundamente. Niklaus Mikaelson me besó más apasionadamente de lo que había sido besada en mi vida. Este hombre parecía encarnar la pasión, de pies a cabeza. Él deslizó su mano libre en la parte superior de mi vestido y lo tiró hacia debajo de mi cuerpo lentamente. La tela corriendo por mi piel hipersensible me condujo hasta la locura y arquee mis caderas, buscando la fricción contra él.

Todavía no, Rachel. Quiero verte, sus ojos ardían en los míos. Tiró del vestido abajo sobre mis caderas hasta que finalmente cayó y se agrupo a mis pies. Me quedé delante de él en mis shorts de niño de encaje negro y un par de Louboutin de color negro con las manos fijadas encima de mi cabeza por Niklaus Mikaelson. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta o encendida. Mi cuerpo se retorcía mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Acarició la cintura de encaje de mis panties, amenazando con sacarlos fuera de mí.

¿Encaje otra vez, Rachel? Niklaus lamió sus labios, recordándome nuestra erótica escapada fuera del club la noche anterior.

Mi corazón vibraba en mi pecho, y su mano viajó alrededor de mis caderas para aterrizar en mi trasero. Su mano recorrió mi muslo y engancho mi pierna alrededor de su cadera. Me besó profundamente, terminando con un mordisco en el labio inferior antes de soltar mis muñecas y poner su mano en mi otro muslo, levantándome para encontrarme con sus caderas. Él me sostuvo contra la pared, y apreté mi núcleo contra él tratando de aliviar la tensión en todo mi cuerpo. Mis lugares más sensibles anhelaban ser llenados por él y si la tensión no se aliviaba pronto creo podría quemarme.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e inhale el aroma de su piel debajo de su oreja. Tire duro de su cabello para hacerle saber que estaba preparada para él. Debió haber recibido el mensaje porque sostuvo mi trasero con ambas manos, me separo de la pared y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia la amplia escalera.


	6. Chapter 6

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Niklaus me sostuvo envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo mientras tomaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Abrió una puerta y entramos en el dormitorio principal que abarcaba todo el piso superior de la casa. La habitación estaba iluminada con una estela de la luz de la luna desde el suelo hasta las ventanas del techo con vistas al Public Garden y la ciudad más allá. Estaba segura de que la vista normalmente me habría quitado la respiración si no estuviera arropada por el duro cuerpo de Niklaus Mikaelson en este momento.

-Voy a follarte contra esas ventanas Rachel, pero no esta noche. -Me sentó en las suaves sábanas blancas de su cama y se apartó para mirarme. Los pantalones de etiqueta colgaban bajo sobre sus caderas con el botón superior deshecho, lucía peligrosamente sexy bañado por la luz de la luna y todo lo que podía pensar era en su cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

-Lo suficientemente buena para comer, Rachel. -Sus ojos se deslizaron de arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti. -Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba mi pie y trazaba a lo largo con su nariz. Tomó mi zapato y lo dejó caer al suelo. Colocó mi pie de nuevo en la cama suavemente y luego retiró mi otro zapato antes de gatear por la cama y mi cuerpo. Sus dedos capturaron la cinturilla de mi ropa interior.

-Espero que no seas aficionada a estos. -Niklaus rasgó el delicado encaje fuera de mi cuerpo y los empujó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mi corazón saltó algunos golpes mientras él pasaba su nariz por el costado de mi muslo, asegurando mis piernas en su lugar con sus fuertes manos. Me retorcí bajo su control en anticipación de lo que podría hacer.

-Hueles embriagadoramente. -Palmeó sobre mi centro antes de deslizar su lengua entre mis muslos. Grité de placer al sentir finalmente su toque donde mi cuerpo más quería.

-Siempre tan dispuesta. -Se alejó por un momento antes de correr su lengua hasta el manojo de sensibles nervios. Grité otra vez y me arqueé hacia él. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y tiré de las hebras de seda. Alternó chupando y mordisqueando antes de empujar lentamente un dedo dentro de mí. El deseo me inundó cuando Niklaus continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando antes de deslizar otro dedo dentro de mí y bombear su mano. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y estaba a punto de explotar debajo de él, pero lo quería sentir dentro de mí. Traté de arrastrarlo hacia mí, la señal de que estaba lista para él.

-Todavía no, Rachel. Quiero que te vengas primero. -Bombeó más profundo y chupó más duro y caí sobre el acantilado mientras el placer se vertía a través de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos apretaron el agarre sobre su pelo cuando mi cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó debajo de él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mis oídos y mi respiración salía en rasgados jadeos.

-Eres tan dulce como pensé que lo serias. -Se arrastró hasta mi cuerpo y luego me besó en los labios, obligando su lengua en mi boca para saborearme a mí misma en él. La acción fue sorprendente excitante e hizo mi cabeza marearse con el deseo de probarme y a él mezclados juntos. Sostuve su cabeza con la mía con fuerza y lo besé con pasión. Niklaus se apartó de mí y gemí.

-¿Estamos dispuestos, Señorita Berry? -Sonrió, retrocediendo de la cama desabrochó sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo. Mis ojos se posaron en su longitud mientras se acariciaba un par de veces mientras me miraba.

-Me tienes tan duro, Rachel. -Los ojos de Niklaus ardieron. Gateó sobre mí en la cama y me tomó la cabeza con fuerza entre sus manos mientras me besaba y pasaba la punta de su miembro entre mis piernas. Envolví ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda. Mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y lo apreté con más fuerza contra mi centro, animándolo.

-¿Estás lista para mí, Rach? -Mis ojos vacilaron mientras él se congelaba encima de mí.

-Sí. -El aire escapó de mis pulmones.

-Dilo -gruñó, sus caderas contra mí, provocándome.

-Estoy lista para ti -susurré y arqueé la espalda hacia él.

-Lista para mí, ¿para hacer qué, Rachel? -Continuó provocándome.

-Listo para que me folles, Por favor, fóllame, Niklaus. -Mis uñas excavaron en su espalda.

Gimió encima de mí.

-Me gusta oírte rogar, Rachel. -Atacó mi boca con la suya mientras empujaba en mí en un movimiento rápido. Di un grito ahogado en su boca ante la repentina sensación de él dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se adaptó rápidamente y comenzó a entrar y salir. Besó y mordisqueó a lo largo de mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron desde mis pechos a mis caderas. Luego se echó hacia atrás y tomó mi pantorrilla en su mano y la levantó por encima de su hombro mientras comenzaba a estrellarse contra mí. Grité de placer cuando el nuevo ángulo le hacía golpear a un lugar nuevo y delicioso.

-Te sientes tan jodidamente apretada, Rach. -Empujó dentro y fuera y puse mis manos encima de mi cabeza para agarrarme contra la cabecera.

-Te ves tan sexi expuesta así para mí. -Situó otra mano en mi pecho y lo apretó con fuerza. Me estaba llenando hasta la empuñadura y no podía imaginar que algo se podría sentirse mejor. En ese momento, la mano de Niklaus se arrastró hacia abajo de mi pecho a mi hipersensible conjunto de nervios y comenzó a presionar y masajear en círculos.

-Vente para mí, Rach. -Siguió meciéndose dentro y fuera de mí. Me miró a los ojos y mi orgasmo me atravesó, enviando estremecimientos hasta los dedos de mis pies y llenándome de placer hasta mi cabeza. Niklaus gimió y apretó la mandíbula y luego sentí su cuerpo pulsar. Sus golpes se ralentizaron y se desplomó sobre mí jadeando. Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo y mi corazón se sentía como si pudiera retumbar fuera de mi pecho mientras la cabeza de Niklaus estaba encima. Su respiración se desaceleró y rodó a un lado y se enroscó alrededor de mi cuerpo, me encerró en sus brazos mientras escuchaba su respiración más profunda. Mis propios párpados se volvieron pesados y me quedé dormida casi al instante.

* * *

><p>Estiré mis brazos hacia atrás como un gato y suspire profundamente antes de que la realización iluminara mi brumoso cerebro y me diera cuenta de que no estaba en mi propia cama. Y que mis partes femeninas dolían. Había ido a casa con Niklaus anoche, y ahí estaba yo a la mañana siguiente, inhalando el olor a almizcle de nuestras relaciones sexuales en sus sabanas. Imágenes del viaje en limosina aquí, inmovilizada contra la pared, y él entre mis piernas, cruzaron por mi mente.<p>

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di la vuelta, encontrándome sola en su cama. La arrugada sábana blanca estaba envuelta sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y de repente sentí solo vergüenza. Niklaus se había deslizado fuera de mí; ¿se arrepentiría de lo de anoche? ¿Debo vestirme y salir a hurtadillas por la puerta? Me mordí el labio y miré alrededor de la habitación por mi ropa y me di cuenta de que Niklaus me había desvestido en el vestíbulo, y luego arrancó mis bragas anoche. No tenía nada que llevar a excepción de un buen par de zapatos.

Mis ojos escanearon alrededor de la habitación por algo con lo que cubrirme. Esto sería un paseo de la vergüenza. La camiseta de Niklaus yacía sobre una silla junto a la puerta y fui por ella e hice mi camino hasta su cuarto de baño. Hice mis necesidades entonces me paré delante del espejo para hacer control de daños. Deslicé mis dedos rápidamente a través de mi cabello para quitar los enredos y luego salpiqué mi cara con agua en un intento de lucir fresca. Tiré de la camiseta sobre mi cabeza y la extendí para cubrir mi trasero lo más posible. No sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar cuando saliera por la puerta del dormitorio, pero tenía que hacer por lo menos un intento de dignidad ante la situación actual. Solté el aire de mis pulmones, sostuve mi cabeza en alto, y caminé fuera de la habitación y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia… la segunda la seguiré publicando junto con esta… para no hacer muchas historias cortas.<strong>_


	7. Wiskey & Lace

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopsis<strong>_

_La sensual historia de Niklaus y Rachel continúa..._

_Ellos se embarcan en un apasionado romance que amenaza con consumirlos. Ella es su adicción y él no puede alejarse... y ella no quiere que lo haga. Él es todo lo que ha deseado, pero aprende que jugar con fuego puede quemar. Ella debe decidir si los momentos de exquisita perfección valen el intenso dolor._

_Juntos exploran los placeres de estar juntos y descubren los oscuros demonios que amenazan con separarlos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 01<strong>

Los azulejos estaban fríos bajo mis pies desnudos cuando bajé por las escaleras, suavemente. La casa estaba silenciosa, sin señales de Niklaus. Su sentido del diseño de interiores era impecable; azulejos de mármol oscuro cubrían los pisos y la habitación estaba decorada con piezas de arte moderno. Tenía impresionantes pinturas abstractas en las paredes, que proporcionan la única fuente de color en la casa. Grandes ventanales daban a una vista fantástica del jardín público de Boston Garden, con la ciudad más allá. Muebles de cuero color crema estaban colocados frente a la chimenea y una acogedora alfombra blanca contrastaba con el suelo oscuro.

Me dirigí a lo que yo pensé debía ser la cocina y tomé un respiro, preparándome para enfrentarme a Niklaus. Doblé la esquina y ahí estaba él, sentado con el tobillo de la pierna cruzada a la rodilla y el teléfono en su oído. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra y se las arregló para lucir deliciosamente sexy. Tenía el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha y yo no quería nada más que pasar mis dedos a través de él. Las mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago cuando reviví los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

En ese momento, Niklaus levantó la vista hacia mí y un pequeño ceño se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrían mi vestido. Levantó un dedo y luego señaló la cafetera sobre el mostrador. Me abrí paso más allá en la cocina y tomé una taza de café al lado de la parrilla. Me lo serví e inhale el aroma, el caliente vapor calmó mis nervios al instante.

—¿Crema o azúcar? —Niklaus había terminado su llamada telefónica y estaba de pie al otro lado de la cocina. Me di la vuelta para ver sus acerados ojos azules, observándome.

—Crema estaría bien —vi cómo su esbelta figura se acercaba a la alacena al lado del refrigerador y luego golpeaba la caja a mi lado en el mostrador.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que sólo me iré, —puse mi taza abajo y dejé la cocina.

—Rachel, detente. Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche.

—No hay nada que hablar. Voy a marcharme y podemos fingir que nunca pasó, —disparé de vuelta a él. Sus ojos se endurecieron en respuesta.

—No. Rachel —agarró mi brazo firmemente—. No usamos protección —Niklaus rechinó los dientes—. Siempre uso condón. Sólo... lo olvidé —la ira ardía en sus ojos.

—Oh, estoy en control de la natalidad —tiré del dobladillo de la camisa hacia abajo, nerviosamente.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —Niklaus pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Y estoy limpia. No es que haya tenido muchas parejas, pero me he chequeado por STD's, y estoy limpia —me detuve, esperando por su respuesta. Cuando no respondió giré sobre mis talones, sin mirarlo—. Voy a vestirme y me voy.

—Espera. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Rachel? —agarró mi brazo de nuevo—. Porque eso no es lo que quiero yo —sus ojos se suavizaron—. Lo siento. Debería haberte preguntado en lugar de actuar como un idiota. Y estoy limpio también. Me reviso regularmente —entrecerré mis ojos a él.

—Oye, de verdad, quédate. —Me empujó dentro de sus brazos y me hizo cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento—. Tendremos desayuno —lo consideré por un momento, debatiéndome. Él me besó en los labios antes de jalarme con la mano de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres de desayuno? —una sonrisa jugó a través de mis labios una vez me di cuenta de que no habría un momento coyote ugly esta mañana.

—Estoy bien. El café es perfecto.

—No lo creo, Rachel. Vas a comer algo, no importa si yo lo hago o tenemos que salir.

Sonreí; el Niklaus autoritario había regresado.

—¿Cocinas para todas las mujeres que traes a casa? —bromeé.

—Yo no traigo mujeres a casa, Rachel. Nunca traigo a nadie aquí —clavó la mirada en mí.

—Oh —aparté mis ojos de los suyos.

Niklaus sacó huevos, pimientos, y queso del refrigerador. Rompió los huevos dentro de un cuenco y maldijo cuando un pedazo de cáscara cayó dentro. Me reí entre dientes y tomé otro sorbo de mi café. Niklaus me disparó una mirada por encima de su hombro y luego una sonrisa rompió a través de su rostro. Lo observé con una sonrisa mientras él picaba el pimiento, a partir de ahí fue dolorosamente obvio que esto no era algo que hiciese muy seguido.

—No puedo verte así más —me levante y fui hacia él—. Déjame —extendí mi mano por el cuchillo.

—Gracias a Dios —me entregó el cuchillo y observó cómo cortaba en cuadrados el pimiento rápidamente.

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia, entonces? —Niklaus se inclinó hacia mí, su excitación presionada contra mi trasero.

—No distraigas a una mujer que sostiene un cuchillo —me reí mientras él acariciaba mi cuello.

—Por supuesto —Niklaus extendió sus brazos tonificados por encima de mi cabeza para agarrar una sartén de un estante de arriba, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me volví y tracé una figura con los dedos a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, prestando especial atención a la estela de pelo que descendía por debajo de su cintura. Niklaus gimió mientras colocaba la sartén sobre el mostrador y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sujetándome entre él y el mostrador.

—¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con mi camisa? —empujó sus caderas contra mí, y luego me puso sobre el mostrador—. Eres hermosa, Rachel. Cada hombre tenía sus ojos en ti ayer por la noche, y cada mujer estaba celosa.

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas en turbación.

Sostuvo mis caderas con fuerza mientras me besaba profundamente. Envolví mis dedos en su pelo y tiré cuando un gemido escapó de su garganta.

—Desayuno, —susurré sin aliento.

—A la mierda el desayuno —tomó mi rostro en sus manos y presionó sus labios con más fuerza sobre los míos. Me levantó del mostrador y me dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la isla.

—Inclínate, y agárrate al otro lado.

Obedecí y froté mis muslos juntos en anticipación.

—Lista como siempre, Señorita Berry —Niklaus deslizó sus manos hasta mis muslos y levantó la camisa para mostrar mi trasero desnudo—. Tan sexy —alisó su mano sobre mi culo y luego golpeó con dureza. Salté en sorpresa y chillé.

—Eres tan dulce, Rachel. —frotó el lugar que justo había golpeado y luego sumergió los dedos más abajo, hasta deslizarlos en mi centro. Presionó dos dedos en mí y trabajó de ida y vuelta.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti —tiró sus dedos fuera de mi cuerpo y se inclinó sobre mi espalda. Trazó ligeramente con sus dedos, húmedos de mi excitación, a lo largo de mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca y lo succioné. Mi sabor en su piel provocó que una nueva ola de excitación pasara a través de mí y me apreté contra sus caderas. El sexo antes de Niklaus había sido bueno, pero el sexo con Carter era alucinante.

—Oh, Rachel —Carter apretó las caderas contra mi trasero antes de apartarse. Oí la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros deslizarse hacia abajo y luego me agarró las caderas firmemente con ambas manos y se estrelló contra mí. La instantánea sensación de plenitud fue abrumadora y gemí de placer.

—¿Te gusta cuando soy duro contigo, Rachel? —Niklaus amasó la carne de mi trasero con su mano.

—Sí, —la palabra silbó entre mis dientes.

—Sólo yo pertenezco a este lugar —bombeó más duro—. Sólo yo. Dilo, Rachel.

—Sí, sólo tú.

Niklaus pellizcó el sensible brote y se estrelló contra mí, más rápido en respuesta a mis palabras. Caí sobre el acantilado y mis piernas estaban inmediatamente débiles con el placer. Niklaus sujetó mis caderas y bombeó una vez más antes de llegar a su propio clímax y aminorar la marcha. Frotó mi trasero y luego, lentamente, se retiró de mí. Me dio la vuelta en sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré profundamente. Mis venas zumbaban con placer mientras Niklaus me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo con la mano.

* * *

><p>Terminamos de hacer las tortillas y comimos juntos tranquilamente en la isla.<p>

—¿Quién es Camille? —pretendí preguntar con indiferencia.

—Una amiga. Una asociada de negocios. ¿Por qué? —llevó otro bocado a su boca.

—Por nada.

Niklaus arqueó una ceja.

—Se me acercó ayer por la noche, afuera. Parecía... posesiva.

—Simplemente cuida de mí. Es inofensiva. —Tomó un sorbo de su café—. ¿Quieres salir hoy? O nos podríamos quedar aquí —deslizó su mano a lo largo de mi torso sugestivamente. Me reí mientras se ponía de pie entre mis piernas y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Me gustaría tomar una ducha antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. —me aparté.

—Pero me gusta mi aroma en ti. —agachó la cabeza y chupó mi labio inferior en su boca. Su atención chamuscó un camino de calor directamente a mi núcleo. Se apartó suavemente, corriendo un pulgar por mi mejilla—. Puedes usar la ducha de mi habitación. Yo ya tomé una esta mañana, de lo contrario me uniría a ti —sonrió. Salté del taburete y Niklaus golpeó con fuerza mi trasero en mi camino fuera de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Salí de la ducha de paredes de cristal de Niklaus y me envolví en una toalla. Admiré el amplio cuarto de baño, de azulejos crema y beige. La estética era del viejo mundo, lo que contrastaba con el sombrío y moderno diseño del resto de la casa. Me acerqué al lavado que corría a lo largo de la pared y me estudié en el espejo. Los ojos marrones brillaban de vuelta a mí y mi cabello largo y oscuro caía mojado por mi espalda. Mis labios estaban hinchados por los besos de Niklaus y mi piel estaba aún enrojecida por nuestra cita en la cocina.<p>

Revolví entre los cajones hasta que encontré un cepillo para pasar a través de mi pelo. Salí del cuarto de baño de Niklaus, todavía envuelta en una toalla, y encontré un par de jeans y un suéter verde de mi talla yaciendo en la cama, todavía con las etiquetas. Al lado había un conjunto de sujetador y pantys de encaje blanco, también de mi talla. Me sentí aliviada de que ahora tenía ropa que ponerme, pero era un poco desconcertante que él conociera perfectamente mi talla.

Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí al piso principal. Niklaus estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar. La visión de él en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta reclinado en el sofá me dejó sin aliento. De alguna manera, era tan íntimo ver a un hombre, que pasaba sus días vestido con trajes, relajado delante de mí en ropa casual…

Sonreí y me acurruqué en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Niklaus dejó a un lado los papeles que había estado mirando. Asentí hacia él con una sonrisa—. Envié a Madoxx por algo de ropa. Espero que sean de la talla correcta.

—Lo son, gracias.

—Le dije que verde porque resalta tus ojos.

Sonreí. Niklaus era dulce y atento esta mañana, nada como el exigente y controlador hombre de anoche. No es que me esté quejando de ese Niklaus tampoco.

—Sabes, deberíamos ir a Aspen este fin de semana. Es hermoso en esta fecha.

Mis ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa. Camille dijo que él no mezclaba a amigos con placer y sin embargo aquí estaba pidiéndome que me saliera de la ciudad con él.

—Tengo una casa allí. Mi familia pasa la navidad en las montañas, —aclaró cuando yo todavía no había respondido. Esta era la primera vez que mencionó a su familia. Me pregunté acerca de ellos. ¿Cómo eran sus padres? ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Sobrinos y sobrinas? No podía imaginarme a Niklaus Mikaelson en el piso jugando con los niños.

—Suena encantador. —Mi corazón se agitó ante la idea de pasar un fin de semana con Niklaus.

—Así es. Te llevaré este fin de semana. Podemos tomar mi jet —Niklaus sonrió—. Te va a encantar —mis ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa. Había estado alrededor del mundo de la moda por unos pocos años, así que mientras el estilo de vida rico no era ajeno a mí, nunca había afectado a mi vida personalmente. Había crecido en un hogar de clase media modesta; jets privados y una segunda casa en las montañas no eran algo que estaba en mi radar.

—¿Tú esquías? —estiré mis piernas para que se entrelazaran con las suyas.

—No. —atrapó mi pie y comenzó a frotar suavemente el arco—. Sólo quiero escapar. Así que vamos a salir este viernes por la tarde, —me informó Niklaus como si yo ya hubiese dicho que sí. Me reí de él y sacudí mi cabeza. Y el Niklaus exigente estaba de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —dejó de frotar mi pie.

—Nada. Tú. Yo no dije que podía ir, Niklaus. Tengo cosas que hacer. Acabo de mudarme. Ni siquiera he organizado todo, —declaré sin entusiasmo.

—Trabaja en eso esta semana. Te voy a llevar —comenzó a frotar mi pie otra vez—. Volaremos el viernes a las cuatro. No te molestes en empacar, te quiero desnuda tanto como sea posible el próximo fin de semana —sus ojos brillaban. Me incliné para aplastarlo, pero él me esquivó y entonces me tiró en su regazo y me besó profundamente.

—Usted es bastante exigente, Sr. Mikaelson. —Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y lo pude sentir cada vez más duro contra mi muslo.

—Usted es muy terca, Señorita Berry —mordisqueó a lo largo de la línea de mi cuello—. Voy a llamar a mi médico esta semana para establecer una cita para que recibas la inyección. —Mi cuerpo se tensó en sus brazos.

—¿Disculpa? —me aparté, sin saber si lo había oído bien.

—Para el control de la natalidad. No es que no confíe en ti, pero la inyección es simplemente más fácil. Para los dos. Me tranquiliza y no tienes que acordarte de tomar una píldora todos los días.

—No voy a recibir la inyección —salté en su regazo.

—¿Por qué? Nadie más ha tenido un problema con eso —me miró fijamente.

—¿Haces que todas las mujeres con las que duermes reciban la inyección? Eso es presuntuoso, Niklaus. Realmente presuntuoso. Además, no necesitas preocuparte porque me quede embaraza.

Sus ojos se redujeron en confusión.

—¿Por qué no?

Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salir fuera de mi pecho y apreté los dientes con ira.

—No puedo tener hijos —me quedé mirando la obra de arte por encima de su cobertor. Cuando él no dijo nada volví para mirarlo en el sofá. Su mirada se había suavizado—. No tienes que sentirte mal. Lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo. Tuve que someterme a una operación cuando era una niña y hubo una gran cantidad de tejido cicatrizado que quedó atrás. Me es imposible quedar embarazada. —Me senté en el extremo opuesto del sofá a él—. Así que, la inyección no será necesaria. Sólo utilizo las píldoras para ayudar a regular mi ciclo —evité su mirada compasiva.

—Lo siento, Rach.

—No tienes porqué. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Así que ¿tus padres viven en Boston? —estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema.

—Sí —se deslizó más cerca de mí en el sofá y rozó mi mano con la suya—. Viven en Belmont.

Sabía que era uno de los vecindarios más ricos fuera de la ciudad.

—Técnicamente es mi padrastro, pero han estado casados desde que yo era joven, así que él es como mi papá.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Un medio hermano menor y una hermana. —Su pulgar trabajó círculos en la palma de mi mano con dulzura. Me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirse a mí desde que me había obligado a revelar un doloroso secreto.

—¿Y tú verdadero papá? —su mano se congeló en la mía por un momento, antes de que se relajara y comenzara a acariciarme de nuevo.

—No lo conozco. Se marchó cuando era pequeño.

Sentí que era un tema delicado.

—Lo siento, —me subí en su regazo y le susurré al oído. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis muslos vestidos de mezclilla y me sujetó las caderas con fuerza.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —su voz sonaba ronca por el dolor o la ira, no podía decirlo.

Besé sus labios suavemente, luego Niklaus tiró de mi cuerpo firmemente al suyo y consumió mis labios en un beso apasionado. Me recostó en el sofá y me besó con fiereza, a continuación, presionó la longitud de su cuerpo al ras contra el mío y me perdí en Niklaus Mikaelson otra vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. 02

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capítulo 02**

Cuando volví a casa el domingo, Care me interrogo en busca de toda la información sobre mi noche y la subsiguiente mañana que pase con Niklaus. Ella rebotó por las paredes al saber que habíamos pasado tiempo entre sus sabanas y en su mostrador y luego murió un poco más cuando se enteró de que yo estaría pasando el fin de semana con él en Aspen.

'_**¿Cómo está tu latte?'**_ Un mensaje de Niklaus llego mientras yo estaba trabajando en la mesa del rincón de la cafetería el lunes por la mañana.

'**Delicioso.'** Sonreí para mis adentros.

'_**Extraño el sabor de tu piel.'**_ Me ruborice y mire alrededor de las ocupadas mesas. Estaba segura de que alguien alrededor podría decir que estaba intercambiando sugestivos mensajes con un CEO muy caliente.

'**Extraño tus labios en mi piel... y otros lugares...'** Sonreí para mis adentros, sabiendo que lo volvería loco.

'_**Rachel... Estoy en una reunión.' **_

'**Travieso, enviando mensajes de texto cuando deberías prestar atención.'**

'_**No puedo dejar de pensar en tenerte otra vez en el mostrador de mi cocina.'**_ Mi corazón se saltó algunos golpes.

'**Lo estoy esperando.'** Unos segundos después mi teléfono sonó.

— Madoxx estará allí en 10 minutos para recogerte, — la áspera voz de Niklaus llegó por el altavoz.

—¿A dónde voy?

—Almuerzo, conmigo en mi oficina. Voy a tomarte sobre mi escritorio, Rachel. —Mis nervios hormiguearon en anticipación.

—¿Qué pasa si tengo trabajo que hacer? —Bromeé.

—No juegues conmigo, Rachel. Diez minutos. — Y con eso colgó. Una sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro mientras reuní mis notas y apague mi laptop.

Unos minutos más tarde Madoxx entró en la cafetería.

—Sra. Berry. — Asintió con la cabeza y tomó mi bolso.

—Hola, Madoxx. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Estaba él acostumbrado a recoger mujeres y llevarlas a Niklaus para un ligue a la hora del almuerzo? No quería pensar en ello. No podía pensar, o no entraría en ese coche, y yo quería entrar en ese coche.

Me deslice en el asiento trasero del Bentley. Con la ventana de privacidad abajo decidí sondear a Madoxx en busca de algunas respuestas sobre su enigmático jefe. Imaginé que él tendría conocimiento de cosas que nadie más hacia. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando Madoxx se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado para Niklaus? — Le sonreí a Madoxx como si estuviera haciendo una conversación casual. Esto era cualquier cosa menos casual, yo estaba en una misión de investigación.

—Ocho años—. Madoxx se alejó de la acera.

—¿Niklaus hace reuniones al mediodía a menudo? — Mastique mi labio inferior, preparándome para la respuesta de Madoxx.

—No, Sra. Berry —. Mis ojos se precipitaron a Madoxx en el espejo. No me esperaba eso. —Él es bueno trabajando, se encarga de sus empleados —. Se sentía como si Madoxx estuviera tratando de decirme algo más sobre Niklaus. Que él tenía integridad y empatía.

—Aquí está, Sra. Berry. — El coche se detuvo en la acera frente a la torre Hancock.

—Gracias, Madoxx —. Sonreí a él mientras me deslicé fuera del coche. Caminé a través de las puertas de cristal del impresionante edificio y me dirigí al puesto de seguridad.

—Derecho hasta el piso 60, Sra. Berry. — Un guardia de seguridad me escoltó a los ascensores. Entre y velozmente estuve en la planta superior del rascacielos en menos de un minuto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir en anticipación. Las puertas se abrieron en un vestíbulo brillantemente iluminado, con ventanas del piso al techo con vista a la ciudad.

La recepcionista me dio una genuina sonrisa.

—Gire a la derecha, Sra. Berry. — Ella asintió con una sonrisa a un par de puertas de caoba oscuro. Me sentí incómoda al instante. ¿Sabía ella lo que yo estaba haciendo aquí? De repente me sentí como una prostituta de clase alta. En ese instante quise dar la vuelta y correr, pero yo sabía que no lo haría. La atracción que Niklaus tenía en mí era demasiado fuerte.

Me detuve por un momento antes de golpear suavemente la puerta.

—Siga, — la voz clara y confiada llegó desde el interior de la oficina. Abrí la puerta lentamente y me asome. Él estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio caoba e inmediatamente me sentí nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Tenía casi decidido girar sobre mis talones y correr tan lejos de Niklaus Mikaelson como mis pies me pudieran llevar. En ese instante supe que Niklaus no era sólo un buen tiempo y buen sexo, sino que también se deslizaba en mi corazón y yo no sería capaz de soportar que él se alejara y lo aplastara.

—Rachel—. Niklaus se levantó y cerró el espacio entre nosotros con unos rápidos pasos. La energía se desató entre nosotros y mi corazón comenzó a aletear en mi pecho.

—Te ves hermosa—. Él acarició mi cuello mientras deslizaba la chaqueta fuera de mis hombros. —Lo suficientemente buena para comer. — Arrastró su lengua encima de la curva de mi cuello, rozando mi oreja con sus dientes. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi estómago se apretó en excitación. Me guió hasta los ventanales con vistas a las calles de la ciudad y el río más allá.

—Tienes la mejor vista del edificio—. Sonreí.

—Debería, teniendo en cuenta que poseo el lugar. — Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Eres dueño de El Hancock?— Me volví a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Sí—. Él deslizó sus manos a lo largo de mi caja torácica y rozó con sus dedos debajo de mis pechos.

—Es impresionante—. Observe a Boston expuesto ante nosotros.

—Eres impresionante—. Él levantó mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé mirando la ciudad en mis vaqueros y sujetador mientras los dedos de Niklaus bajaban por la curva de mi columna vertebral. Rápidamente desabrochó el botón de mis jeans y deslizó el denim sobre mis caderas.

—Me encantas en encaje—. Niklaus tocó el delicado tejido de mi ropa interior. Me gire en sus brazos y empecé a aflojar la corbata y a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mis ojos se precipitaron a la puerta de su oficina y preocupada atrape mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

—Paredes insonorizadas, Rachel. Puedes gritar tan fuerte como quieras. — Una sonrisa sexy y torcida jugo a través de sus labios.

Niklaus remonto círculos sobre mi hombro mientras sus ojos ardían en los míos. Mariposas saltaron en mi estómago cuando su camisa colgó abierta y su pecho tonificado fue revelado. Tracé con mis dedos el borde de sus pantalones antes de desabrochar el botón y deslizar la tela sobre sus estrechas caderas. Cayó hasta sus tobillos y yo descubrí que una vez más él no llevaba nada debajo. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Se quedó delante de mí, la corbata suelta con su camisa entreabierta y nada más. Moví mis dedos a lo largo de su endurecida longitud y sus caderas se sacudieron y aspiro una rápida respiración. Caí sobre mis rodillas delante de los ventanales y remonte su longitud con mi lengua.

—Rachel—. Sus dedos se deslizaron en mi pelo y apretaron. Lo mire través de mis pestañas mientras trabajaba su excitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí mientras jadeaba y movía sus caderas lentamente con mi ritmo.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa. — Se quitó la corbata y dejo que su camisa se reuniera con el resto en el piso y luego me tiro a su cuerpo. Mis pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente al contacto. Él desabrochó mi sujetador en un instante y dejó que el tejido se deslizara por mis brazos. Envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello y tiró de mis labios a los suyos.

—Necesito ser dentro de ti—. Agarró el borde de mis braguitas y las arrancó, entonces me golpeó contra el frío vidrio de las ventanas y alzó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi trasero y el dolor y el placer de esto tenía mi núcleo palpitando con necesidad. Se hundió en mí con un duro movimiento y me penetro contra las ventanas con vistas a la ciudad.

Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y él gimió y entro en mí con estocadas rápidas y medidas. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y Niklaus atacó mi cuello, raspando la carne con sus dientes. Una mano se plantó con firmeza sobre el vidrio al lado de mi cabeza en busca de apoyo y otra se apoderó de mi cuello. Él golpeo en mí implacablemente y el calor de su cuerpo delante y el frío de los paneles de vidrio contra mi espalda, estaba intensificando mi excitación y causando que mis terminaciones nerviosas zumbaran.

—Es sólo tú y yo, —gruño Niklaus a través de sus dientes. Sentí una aceleración en la boca de mi estómago y supe que estaba cerca. —Dilo—Movió su mano sobre mi cadera y se aferró a mí con fuerza.

—Tú y yo, — jadeé y sentí que mi núcleo comenzó a apretar.

—Un momento, Rachel. Espera por mí—. Niklaus golpeó más duro. Mis uñas se clavaron en su carne y corrieron por su espalda.

—No puedo—. Jadeé y empujé mis caderas contra él más fuerte.

—Ahora, Rachel. — Mi orgasmo me atravesó y enterré mis dientes en su hombro, cegada por la sobrecogedora sensación. La mano de Niklaus se clavó en la carne de mi cadera mientras gruñía las últimas estocadas de su orgasmo. Su cabeza aterrizó en mi hombro y yo me aferre a su piel resbaladiza por el sudor esperando recuperar mi respiración. Habíamos empañado las ventanas y mi cuerpo se deslizó contra los cristales frescos. Niklaus dio un paso atrás, todavía dentro de mí y se sentó en su silla conmigo a horcajadas sobre él. Mi corazón comenzó a calmarse y me moví en su regazo para acomodarme.

—Has mucho de eso y te tomo otra vez sobre mi escritorio, Rachel.

Mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa y la comisura de los labios de Niklaus se levantó en una seductora sonrisa. Lentamente me puse de pie y encontré mis vaqueros para vestirme. Niklaus deslizó sus pantalones sobre sus caderas, tiró de su camiseta y la abotono. Alcanzo mi sujetador y me lo pasó y guardo el encaje hecho jirones que antiguamente eran mis bragas. Arquee una ceja hacia él.

—No me va a quedar ninguna braga si continúas a este ritmo—. Deslicé mi sujetador sobre mis brazos y lo sujete.

—Te voy a comprar más.— Sonrió y se sentó en su silla, ajustándose la corbata.

Me senté en la mesa frente a él y coloqué mis pies a cada lado de sus caderas. Él se deslizó entre mis piernas y corrió sus manos calientes encima de mis muslos revestidos de jean.

—Me gusta que te guste esto. — Sus dedos jugaron con la piel justo por encima de la cintura de mis vaqueros. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y tire juguetonamente.

—Y que te guste esto—. Niklaus se puede ser controlador en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero en este momento me sentí como si yo tuviera el control. Me senté elevada por encima de él y sus ojos brillaron hacia mí a través de oscuras pestañas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho cuando la energía zumbó entre nosotros. Me empujo más fuerte contra él y baje mi cabeza para presionar mis labios en los suyos. Me estaba enamorando de Niklaus Mikaelson y tenía el presentimiento de que él pisotearía mi corazón.

—Acompáñeme a cenar esta noche—. Niklaus envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, unos minutos más tarde cuando salía de su oficina.

—¿Qué hay en el menú?—Le sonreí.

—Te hare algo—. Los brazos de Niklaus me rodearon.

—¿Vas a cocinar?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué la sorpresa, Señorita Berry?— Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bueno, después del desayuno...— Me estremecí.

—Ocurre que el desayuno no es mi fuerte—. Me dio un apretón juguetón en el trasero.

—¿Cuál es tu fuerte, chef?

—Simplemente ve a mi casa a las siete. — Él golpeó mi trasero cuando entre en el ascensor. Me di la vuelta y sonreí ante la sexy sonrisa que se extendía a través de su cara. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y suspiré felizmente. Este hombre me volvía loca de ira y de placer pero yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad de alejarme de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	9. 03

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 03**

—Mmm, huele delicioso. — Inhalé cuando Niklaus me recibió en la puerta principal. Llevaba un delantal sobre los vaqueros azules que colgaban sueltos sobre sus caderas. Le entregué la botella del Merlot que había traído y él me besó de lleno en los labios en señal de saludo. Profundice el beso, agarré su culo y apreté. —No puedo esperar para la cena—, dije en un susurro gutural.

—Eres terrible, Rachel.

Le guiñe un ojo y lo pase entrando en el vestíbulo.

—¿Espagueti?— Me dirigí a su cocina de dónde provenía el delicioso aroma.

—El mejor en Boston—. Niklaus abrió el vino mientras yo cogía dos copas de vino.

—Vamos a ver este as.— Me burle de él. Sumergí una cuchara de madera en la burbujeante salsa de tomate y probé. —Oh, Niklaus, —gemí de placer.

Él arqueó una ceja y un flash de calor cruzó sus ojos.

—Eres una distracción, Rachel. Al comedor, ve. — Me guió fuera de la cocina. Sonreí y balancee mis caderas, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí.

Me senté en la mesa y un minuto más tarde Niklaus paseó fuera de la cocina con dos platos de espagueti, y pan de ajo. Llenando nuestras copas de vino y degustando la pasta.

Comer espaguetis era una experiencia embarazosa en los mejores momentos, pero mis nervios estaban sobrecargados tratando de comer con cierta elegancia frente a Niklaus.

—Tienes salsa—. Sus ojos destellaron en diversión cuando hizo un gesto hacia la esquina de mi boca. Enrojecí de vergüenza y deslicé mi lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior para recoger la salsa. Los ojos de Niklaus se ampliaron por un momento y luego se inclinó con un peligroso destello en sus ojos. Toco la esquina de mi labio suavemente con el cojín de su dedo pulgar y luego lo deslizo entre sus labios y chupo suavemente. Mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos.

—Tu sabor más la salsa de tomate es delicioso. — Sonrió. Rodé mis ojos. Gire más pasta alrededor de mi tenedor y tome un bocado, sorbiendo los fideos errantes entre mis labios con una sonrisa.

—Como una dama—. Niklaus sonrió. Mi lengua saltó hacia fuera a lo largo de mis labios para limpiar la salsa. Lo ojos de Niklaus se quedaron en mis labios y me miro con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—¿Terminaste?—Niklaus levantó una ceja.

—Todavía no—. Baje mi tenedor y alcance mi copa de vino, bebiendo el líquido rojo y dejándolo arremolinarse sobre mis papilas gustativas. Cerré mis ojos y gemí suavemente ante el rico líquido deslizándose por mi garganta. Oí a Niklaus gruñir y mis ojos se abrieron justo cuando Niklaus me alcanzo y atrapo en sus brazos.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Mis cejas alzaron en confusión.

—Mi cama—, murmuró con los dientes apretados. Niklaus me llevo por las escaleras a la planta superior y me recostó en su cama. Se arrastró sobre mí, levantando mi vestido en el camino. Hizo un camino a largo de mi cuello con su lengua y luego pellizco mi carne entre sus dientes. Presione mis caderas contra su dureza y enrede mis dedos en su sedoso pelo, color caramelo.

—Oh Dios, Niklaus. Por favor.— Jadee.

—Por favor, ¿qué?— Amaso la carne de mis senos a través de mi vestido.

—Desvísteme.— Arquee mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Él me arrastro hacia delante y tiró de la tela sobre mi cabeza luego jugó con el tirante de mi sujetador con sus dientes antes de zafarlo de mi hombro.

—Tan hermosa.— Bajo las copas, obligando a la carne alzarse sobre la tela. Pellizco un pezón entre sus dedos y tomo el otro en su boca. Una oleada de calor se condujo directamente a mi centro. Carter tenía la capacidad de llevarme al borde del orgasmo con unos simples toques.

—Por favor, Niklaus,— me queje. Él trazo mi montículo desde el exterior de mis bragas, dándome la fricción que mi cuerpo anhelaba.

—Dime lo que quieres—. Sus dedos volaban sobre la tela.

—Tú, te deseo. Follame, Niklaus —. Me retorcí contra la palma de su mano.

—Con placer—. Niklaus agarró el borde de mis braguitas y me las arrancó. Me volteo en la cama con mi trasero al aire.

—Tan sexy—. Pasó su mano sobre las curvas de mi cuerpo y luego sumergió sus dedos en mi centro. —Y siempre tan lista para mí.

Escuché la cremallera de sus pantalones bajar. Empujé mi trasero más hacia él alentándolo y lo sentí contra mis nalgas. Su mano bajó en un rápido manotazo al mismo tiempo que se estrellaba dentro de mí. La plenitud fue instantáneamente abrumadora y un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Niklaus torció su mano en mi pelo y tiró duro para que mi espalda se arqueara hacia él. Bombeo rápido y furioso, como si él no pudiera conseguir bastante de mí.

—Tan jodidamente caliente, Rachel. Tu cuerpo luce hermoso cuando te tomo así.

Mis manos se retorcieron en las sábanas mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Mi interior pulsaba ante sus palabras. Sabía que me vendría pronto, y no podía pensar en detenerlo. Mis paredes comenzaron a acelerar en anticipación.

—Todavía no, Rachel.— Niklaus se retiró de mí tan rápido como había entrado. Me giro y sostuvo mis tobillos por encima de sus hombros. Mordí mi labio inferior; mi cuerpo estaba tan abrumado ahora mismo que me esforcé por no caer al precipicio ante el más leve roce de su piel.

—Abre los ojos, quiero verte cuando llegues—. Niklaus entro en mi otra vez.

—Dios, te sientes tan bien.— Mis manos apretaron la parte superior de sus muslos mientras él golpeaba en mí. Unos mechones errantes cayeron sobre su frente y su piel resplandeció con un fino brillo de sudor. Se veía hermoso sin lugar a dudas y era un hombre crudo, primal. Bajó una mano para presionar sobre mi montículo y trabajó haciendo círculos en mi sensible centro con su pulgar. Él presiono, pellizco y aligero su toque, sólo para repetir el proceso otra vez.

—Joder, me encanta estar dentro de ti, Rachel—. Niklaus me penetro y pellizco y caí sobre el borde, incapaz ya de detener mi orgasmo. Sentí a Niklaus perderse dentro de mí y mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer ante su lento empuje antes de que él finalmente cubriera con su largo y esbelto cuerpo el mío. Pude sentir nuestros corazones golpeando juntos furiosamente mientras que luchábamos por controlar nuestra respiración.

Niklaus mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y presiono luego sus labios en la piel de mi cuello.

—Eres tan hermosa, —susurro él en mi oído. Solo puede sonreír en respuesta, mi cuerpo todavía débil. Corrió sus dedos a través de mi enredado cabello y lo coloco detrás de mí oreja, tomado una larga y profunda respiración. —Hueles delicioso—Susurro. Suspire contenta y después rodé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente unos cuantos latidos después para encontrarlo mirándome pensativamente. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —sonrió él.

—Tu—susurre.

—¿Que pasa conmigo? — Trazo la forma de mi oreja con su pulgar.

—Eres todo amoroso después del orgasmo.

Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa

—Supongo que sí—Él me beso suavemente en los labios. —¿Vendrías conmigo a cenar mañana? Tengo una reunión con un cliente y su esposa, son negocios, disfrazado como cena. — Remonto mis labios con su pulgar.

—¿Me lo estás pidiendo? —Mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa.

—Por supuesto—Él se alejó.

—Usualmente me dices donde debo estar, a qué hora, y que debo vestir. —Le sonreí.

—Puedo hacer eso también, si tú quieres. —Sonrío satisfecho.

Mis dedos trazaron a lo largo de las líneas de su clavícula y hombro.

—No puedo ir. Le prometí a Care y a Matt que iría a la parrilla japonesa que acaba de abrir a la vuelta de la esquina. Ellos me han estado molestando durante una semana, pero yo estado consumida por alguien. — Le sonreí a su vez.

— ¿Vas con Matt? — Su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

— Sí, ¿por qué?, — Mis ojos se dispararon hacia él.

— Él seguro está alrededor mucho—se quejó Niklaus.

— Es hermano de Caroline — me encogí de hombros.

— Quiere entrar en tus pantalones, Rachel —. Los ojos de Niklaus se clavaron en los míos.

— No, no lo hace. — rodé los ojos.

— Sí. — los dedos de Niklaus se apretaron en mi cadera desnuda.— Yo no comparto, Rachel. — sus ojos destellando posesivamente.

— No seas tan cavernícola. — lo empujé lejos con cierta fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba hablando en serio. — Matt y yo somos noticia vieja. Él ha seguido adelante, e incluso si no lo ha hecho, estoy interesada en alguien más — Sonreí y tracé mi pulgar a lo largo de la curva de su boca. La mano de Niklaus me agarró la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que él siguió adelante? ¿Tu saliste con él?

—Hace mucho tiempo. En la secundaria. — Traté de tirar de mi mano.

—¿Te has acostado con él? — el agarre de Niklaus se apretó alrededor de mi muñeca. Apreté los dientes con rabia.

Aleje mi mano fuera de su alcance

—Sí, perdí mi virginidad con él cuando tenía dieciséis años. — Los ojos de Niklaus ardían de furia.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras el silencio se extendía entre nosotros.

— ¿Cuando terminaron?

—Cuando yo era estudiante de primer año en la Universidad.

—No quiero que lo veas. Nunca. — Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí.

—Qué lástima. Él es hermano de Caroline, está en mi vida. —rodé fuera de la cama y recogí mi desechado vestido.

—¿Lo amas? — Mi cabeza giró ante su sincera pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no. Creo que lo hice en un momento. Pero yo tenía dieciséis años, Niklaus. — Deslice el vestido encima de mi cabeza.

Él me miró pensativamente.

—No quiero que lo veas. No puedo soportar la idea de sus manos sobre tu cuerpo, Rachel. No puedo soportar que cuando te mira, él sabe cómo te ves sin ropa. No puedo soportar que él haya estado donde yo he estado—. Una furia fría se instaló en sus ojos.

Apreté los dientes con rabia. Me puse mis zapatos y luego di media vuelta y salí de la habitación de Niklaus, baje las escaleras y fui directamente a su puerta principal.

Caminé a través de Beacon Street y las puertas del jardín público. Seguí el tortuoso camino con pasos enojados. Mi teléfono zumbó en mi mano y baje la mirada para ver el nombre de Niklaus parpadeando en la pantalla. Preocupada mordí mi labio inferior con mis dientes. Golpeando silencio y lanzando mi teléfono en mi bolsa.

No quería verlo. No estaba interesada en hablar con él. No había nada que pudiera decir que podría excusar su comportamiento. El pensamiento de que él controlara a quien podía y a quien no podía ver era absurdo.

Niklaus me había aturdido desde el día que lo conocí. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía se las había arreglado para consumir toda mi vida. Al menos había mostrado su verdadera cara antes de que yo entrara en lo profundo.

Aflojé mi ritmo porque sabía que ya estaba adentro muy profundo. Necesitaría tiempo para recuperarme del sexy, peligroso, controlador, y embriagador Niklaus Mikaelson.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y encontré ocho llamadas perdidas y seis nuevos mensajes de texto en los pocos minutos que me había llevado a cruzar el jardín y salir hacia Arlington.

'_**¡CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO!'**_ Leí el último mensaje. Suspiré. Estaba tratando de intimidarme otra vez. Tiré el teléfono en el bolso con fuerza, crucé la calle y me dirigí a casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	10. 04

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 04**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un masivo dolor de cabeza de dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Niklaus había estado tratando de llamarme y yo había seguido ignorándolo. Care me preguntó cuál era el problema, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello, considerando que nuestra pelea involucraba a su hermano.

Mi cerebro necesitaba procesar todo primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Niklaus y yo habíamos pasado de una breve introducción en una fiesta a follar en su oficina una semana después. Todo lo que podía pensar era en una gran dosis de cafeína en mi sistema.

Entré en mi vestidor y busque algo caliente para protegerme del frío de octubre. Aunque hacía buen dinero, no era rica, de ninguna manera. La ropa de diseñador era la única cosa en la que yo estaba dispuesta a gastar, y las otras áreas de mi vida habían estado sufriendo por ello. No tengo un coche, no era necesario en una ciudad tan congestionada como Boston de todos modos, así que ahorraba el pago del coche y el seguro. También era muy frugal en otras áreas de mi vida. No comía fuera a menudo y excepto por el alquiler, mis cuentas eran bastante bajas. No todo lo que llevo es de diseñador, adoro mi par de desgastados tejanos Gap igual que la chica de al lado, y jamás he encontrado una tienda de segunda mano que no me guste. La ropa hermosa es una forma de arte, una que tenía la capacidad de transformar mi estado de ánimo.

Finalmente elegí un vestido suéter Burberry que tenía rayas negras y azul marino y un escote redondo. Era casual y cómodo, pero aun así se ajustaba lo suficiente como para ser halagador. Me puse un par de botines y me dirigí a la cafetería con la esperanza de sacar a Niklaus Mikaelson de mi cerebro y hacer un poco de trabajo.

Me senté trabajando durante unas horas, bebiendo un triple latte de vainilla cuando una corpulenta figura se cernió sobre mi mesa.

—Rachel.

Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta al oír su helada voz. Lamí mis labios nerviosamente y mire a los acerados ojos azules. El aire abandonó mis pulmones. No quería hacer esto aquí. No quiero hacer esto en absoluto.

—¿Ocurre algo malo con tu móvil?— Rechino él con los dientes apretados.

—No—. Sostuve su mirada.

—Entonces ¿por qué coño no has contestado mis llamadas?— Parpadeé ante sus duras palabras.

—No voy a hacer esto, Niklaus.

—Oh, vamos a hacer esto.— Cerró mi portátil y lo metió en mi bolsa. Crucé los brazos y resoplé. —Me merezco una respuesta, Rachel—. Arrojó mi bolso sobre su hombro y me arrastró por el hueco del codo.

—Puedo caminar, gracias.— Arranque mi brazo de su agarre y me dirigí a las puertas de la cafetería. Él cogió mi codo otra vez y me arrastró hasta el asiento trasero del Bentley.

—Conduce,— le espetó a Madoxx en el asiento delantero antes de subir el vidrio de privacidad.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?— Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—¿Mi problema? Tu intentando dictar quienes son mis amigos es mi problema—. Me crucé de brazos y mire por la ventana.

—Es tu ex, no creo que sea mucho pedir,— gruñó Niklaus.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí. ¿Hemos terminado? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Por lo menos puedes mirarme?— El tono de Niklaus se suavizó. Tomé una respiración profunda y me obligué a relajarme y pensar racionalmente. Gire y lo miré furiosamente. Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Me senté en silencio esperando a que dijera algo más.

—Me gustaría que no estuvieras enojada conmigo—. Sus ojos eran suaves y sinceros.

—Ojalá que no fueras un controlador, acosador e inseguro—. Escupí. Sus ojos levantaron con sorpresa ante el veneno en mi voz.

—¿Está en tu vida?— Sus ojos me observaron.

—Sí, — le dijo sin expresión.

—¿Para siempre?

—Tal vez.

Niklaus tomó un profundo suspiro. Pude ver los pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—¿No lo quieres?

—No.

—¿Y si digo que puedo vivir con él estando en tu vida? entonces ¿No estarías enojada conmigo?— No pude evitar la sonrisa que levantó las comisuras de mi boca ante su infantil pregunta.

—No lo sé, Niklaus. No puedes decirme con quién puedo andar. No amo estar alrededor de Matt, pero él es el hermano de Caroline, Así que está alrededor. Y no voy a renunciar a Caroline, nunca.— Arrastre la frase.

—Te quiero de regreso, Rach.— Su mano rozó mi brazo y envolvió sus dedos con los míos—Haré cualquier cosa, si vuelves.— Me apretó la mano. Me senté mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas. No sé si podría hacer frente a sus cambios de humor; y si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Estar con Niklaus era tan estupendo, pero podía ponerme lo suficientemente enojada como para escupir balas. Suspiré y trabajé nuestra breve relación otra vez en mi cerebro.

—Te he dicho que te quiero de vuelta, Rach, y tú no has dicho nada.— Niklaus dio vuelta a mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo a él.

—Tú me haces enojar, Niklaus —. Lo miré.

—Yo hago enojar a muchísima gente.— Él siguió observándome. —Pero estamos bien, ¿no?— Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí—, admití, todavía un poco enojada. —¿Puedo ver a Matt?

Niklaus dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, no me gusta, pero puedes.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— Arquee una ceja.

—No—. Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Alguna otra regla?

—Nada de vestidos cortos alrededor de él—. Y con eso Niklaus me arrastró a su lado del asiento y me sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. —Y contesta el puto teléfono la próxima vez.

—No quería hablar contigo—. Crucé mis brazos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—Me vuelves loco, mujer.— Sus palmas se arrastraron hasta la piel desnuda de mis muslos y por debajo de mi vestido.

—Tú me vuelves loca.— Tire de su pelo entre mis dedos. Una sonrisa se levantó en un lado de su boca y mi corazón se derritió. Le di un beso largo y suave en los labios y saboree su gusto. Inhale su esencia a agua fresca y mis nervios zumbaron con energía.

—No podía soportar que no contestaras mis llamadas.— Él se apartó y me susurró al oído. Tomé otra respiración y acaricié el hueco de su cuello. —No puedo esperar para llevarte lejos este fin de semana—. Paso su mano por mi cabello.

—Yo también— susurré en su oído.

* * *

><p>Mientras Care y yo nos disponíamos a salir para cenar esa noche, le conté la pelea que Niklaus y yo habíamos tenido. Ahora que habíamos resuelto la situación, sin importar cómo a regañadientes Niklaus se había derrumbado, yo estaba lista para compartir.<p>

—Veo su punto—. Care se encogió de hombros mientras hacía girar su cabello alrededor de un rizador.

—¿Qué?— Me di media vuelta para mirarla.

—Claro. ¿Te gustaría que él anduviera con su ex? ¿Alguien con quien ya se ha acostado?

—Definitivamente no—. Sacudí mi cabeza enfáticamente. —Pero es Matt. Crecimos juntos, y él es tu hermano. No puedo no verlo.

—Tal vez no, pero aun así lo entiendo. Puede que fuera por el camino equivocado, pero lo entiendo—. Ella inclinó la cabeza y acarició sus rizos para evitar que se pegaran. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Te gusta?— Le pregunté pensativa.

—¿Quién no? Es atractivo, Rach. Pero creo que él es diferente contigo. Complicado por seguro, pero está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere, usualmente las mujeres se arrojan sobre él. Pero tú no, y creo que le gusta eso.— Ella movió sus cejas hacia mí y se rió.

—No puedo creer que estés del lado de Niklaus en esto.— Me dejé caer en la cama y me crucé de brazos.

—No estoy del lado de él, sólo veo su punto. — Ella se sentó en la cama junto a mí. —Mira, te dijo que nunca antes había llevado a alguien a su casa. Te va a llevar a Aspen este fin de semana. Él te persigue cuando te vas, Rach. Lo tienes de rodillas, no puede soportar estar sin ti. Dudo que esté acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera. —Ella acarició un mechón de mi cabello.

—Venga, me muero de hambre y Teppanyaki está en mi futuro.— Me arrastró fuera de la cama y unió su brazo con el mío mientras nos dirigíamos a cenar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Nos vemos para el almuerzo.'<strong>_ El texto de Niklaus llegó unos días más tarde.

'_Sé lo que eso significa'_. Sonreí mientras me encaramaba en un taburete en casa con mi ordenador portátil abierto delante de mí. Care estaba atrincherada en su cuarto bosquejando y el apartamento estaba realmente silencioso. La comida japonesa de la noche anterior había sido deliciosa y habíamos llegado a casa llenas y felices. Tomamos vino y vimos los reestrenos de Real Housewives of New Jersey hasta tarde. Se sentía genial pasar tiempo de chicas con Care. Había estado tan ocupada la semana pasada que recargar con vino y Real Housewives era lo que yo necesitaba.

'_**¿Interesada en una repetición del lunes?' **_

'_Siempre.'_ Le envié de vuelta.

'_**Rachel... me vuelves loco' **_

'_Lo mismo digo, amigo.' _

'_**Siempre tan cómica. En serio, te llevaré a almorzar. Ven aquí a la una. ' **_

'_Sí, Señor.' _

'_**Me gusta eso.' **_

'_Claro que si' _

Caminé las pocas cuadras por Clarendon para encontrarme con Niklaus en El Hancock para el almuerzo. Las hojas se arremolinaban alrededor de mis pies mientras el viento cortaba a través de las calles de Boston. Finalmente me había instalado y tenía todo desempaquetado, estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana con Niklaus. Unos días escondidos en las montañas, sólo los dos, se sentí como la ocasión perfecta para llegar a conocernos. Sabía que habría mucho sexo, era la única cosa que hemos hecho bien, pero tal vez en realidad podríamos esforzarnos en no volvernos locos el resto del tiempo.

Mire mi teléfono y me di cuenta que llegaba 15 minutos antes. Doblé la esquina y vi el Bentley aparcado fuera con Madoxx de pie en la puerta. Mis pasos se aceleraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Justo en ese momento, Quinn Fabray se paseó por las puertas de cristal del edificio en un vestido exageradamente apretado y una chaqueta de cuero recortado. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado. Ella intercambio unas palabras con Madoxx y luego se deslizó en la puerta abierta del Bentley. Madoxx entró en el asiento delantero y el coche se alejó de la acera.

Mi cerebro corrió a un millón de millas por minuto. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Y por qué lucia como si acabara de tener un almuerzo "cita" con Niklaus? Mejillas sonrojadas de placer y el pelo que parecía como si fuertes dedos acabaran de estar allí. Mi estómago se encogió ante la idea y me sentí como si fuera a enfermar aquí, en la concurrida calle. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. No había manera de que pudiera verlo ahora. No quería hacerlo. Sólo había una razón, para que una mujer saliera de su oficina con ese aspecto. Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí por el mismo camino que había llegado con un doloroso bulto en la garganta.

Me estaba alejando de él. Dejaba al hombre más increíble con él que jamás había estado. El hombre que me volvía loca de ira y de lujuria. El hombre que pisoteó toda mi vida y mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	11. 05

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 05**

Si mis emociones no hubieran estado tan revueltas las últimas 24 horas, Si Niklaus y yo simplemente no hubiéramos salido con un enorme cumulo emocional, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez no me habría marchado.

Sabía que era difícil para mí estar cerca de la gente. Tenía un momento difícil con la conexión emocional. Mi mamá tenía la culpa de eso. Ella tenía esta terrible tendencia, me alentaba a contarle todo para luego tirarlo en mi cara de nuevo en el momento adecuado. Después de años de tener el corazón roto por la persona que se suponía iba a quererme más, empecé a construir muros.

Care era la única persona que estaba realmente cerca, porque había estado allí conmigo a pesar de todo. Fue ella la única de la escuela a quien llame a las diez de la noche cuando las cosas fueron difíciles con mamá. Ella siempre estaba allí, y sé que puedo confiar en que siempre va a estar ahí.

Pero Niklaus era un playboy conocido, ¿cómo podría confiar en alguien así? Quería creer que Niklaus no quería hacerme daño, que él quiso decir las cosas que dijo en medio de la pasión. Una muy pequeña parte de mi corazón sostenía la esperanza de que él realmente se sintiera de esa manera, pero ¿por qué si se sentía así muchas de sus acciones decían lo contrario?

Yo no creo que pueda arriesgar mi corazón con él. Y sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo intentara yo no tenía la fuerza para resistirlo. La conexión que sentía con Niklaus nunca la había sentido con nadie, y me aterroriza.

Caminé otra cuadra y luego paré un taxi para ir a casa. Podría haber caminado, era menos de diez minutos, pero apenas era capaz de estar de pie en este momento. Mi corazón repiqueteaba en mi pecho y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de mantener la imagen de una excitada Quinn Fabray fuera de mi cabeza. Sentía como las lágrimas podrían fluir de mis ojos en cualquier momento, pero me las guarde.

Si bien una parte de mi corazón había estado sosteniendo la esperanza de que Niklaus sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por él, había una igualmente pequeña parte que sabía que era un playboy, y eso cambiaba inevitablemente todos mis sentimientos.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras estaba sentada en la parte trasera del taxi y me armé de valor para mantenerme fuerte y alejarme de Niklaus con mi corazón tan intacto como fuera posible. No voy a permitir que este hombre dicte mi vida y mi felicidad. El taxi se detuvo en mi apartamento de Chandler y me baje como una mujer nueva. Sólo había conocido a Niklaus Mikaelson por una semana; mientras que él pudo haber tenido mis emociones en un giro en ese momento, no fue lo suficientemente largo como para tener un impacto real y duradero. Me puse de pie en la acera, y volví la cara hacia el sol y respiré hondo. Rachel Berry estaba de vuelta, su vida ya no iba a ser dictada por el atractivo, y controlador CEO Niklaus Mikaelson.

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó.

La cara sexy de Niklaus bailó a través de mi pantalla. Mi resolución casi se desplomo. Una parte de mí quería hundirse en la acera, o irse lejos, así Niklaus no me podía encontrar. Y entonces me acordé de las tendencias de acosador de Niklaus y yo sabía que no sería capaz de escapar de él.

Un mensaje de texto de Niklaus brilló en la pantalla.

'_**¿Dónde estás?'**_ Quería correr de vuelta a sus brazos y pedirle que me dé una de sus explicaciones, una que él siempre tenía. Porque en cierto modo, sería fácil hacer frente a su mal humor, a su personalidad controladora, y ser consumida por él.

Pero pensé que mi corazón no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué podría decir para que estuviese bien? ¿Existía alguna razón por la que ella estaría allí aparte de que estaba follando hasta que su cerebro se le saliera en su escritorio? Mi estómago se apretó de nuevo y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que me estaba enamorando de este hombre demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto y yo sabía que iba a pisotear mis emociones.

Otro texto se dibujó en mi pantalla

'_**¿Está todo bien?'**_ Apreté los dientes y apagué mi teléfono. No podía seguir tentándome más a mí misma con Niklaus. Subí las escaleras y entre en mi edificio de apartamentos.

Care estaba dibujando en el sofá cuando entré por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?— Ella me miró y luego su sonrisa se cayó cuando vio mi cara. — Rach, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?— me miró de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien. Es Niklaus. Termínanos... otra vez. — Puse mi bolso en el suelo y me acurruque en el sofá.

—Oh, cariño, ¿por qué?— Care se sentó a mi lado, con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Primero necesito vino, mucho vino— murmuré.

—¡Hecho!— Care se fue a la cocina y nos sirvió a cada una un vaso de vino tinto y luego la puse al corriente de las últimas 24 horas con Niklaus. Escuchó atentamente mientras yo divagaba durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Ese idiota.— Yo no podía dejar de reír. Mis emociones eran tan crudas y estaba tan revueltas, se sentía bien dejar que mi burbuja escapara por medio de las carcajadas. —Me gustó. Pensé que era diferente. Pero tal vez eso es parte de su encanto. Tal vez lo hace con todas ellas.

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor.

—Dios, no quise decir eso. Eres diferente. Él siempre sale con esas perras, rubias, cabezas huecas. Tú eres lo contrario de eso, mereces ser tratada diferente. Lo siento, Rach. Es un idiota.

Le di otra sonrisa a medias.

—Él sólo arrasa conmigo todo el tiempo. Cuando estoy con él, no puedo pensar con claridad. No soy yo misma. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar. Nunca me he sentido así con nadie en mí vida, pero no estoy segura de que sea algo bueno. El me enloquece —. Tomé un sorbo más de mi vino para tratar de ahuyentar el dolor de mi corazón.

—Tomate tu tiempo, cariño. Sé que has estado absorbida por él. Solo dale un tiempo para sacarlo de tu sistema. Vamos a exorcizar a Niklaus Mikaelson de tu vida. — Sonrío y alzo su copa de vino otra vez.

Termine mi vino de un sorbo y me puse de pie para dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

Mi cabeza golpeo la almohada esa tarde y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mi cerebro estaba nublado mientras trataba de procesar por qué tenía otro dolor de cabeza y me sentía como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas. Y entonces recordé mi día de ayer con Niklaus. Entré en el baño y abrí la ducha para tratar de lavar mi mente de los recuerdo de ayer. Todavía tenía ganas de hablar con Niklaus más que nada, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, a pesar de la forma en que me enloquecía. Pero lo echaba de menos. Y entonces me acordé de que hoy era viernes, y se suponía que íbamos a ir a Aspen hoy. Con el corazón apretado, sentí el frescor de mis lágrimas correr por mi cara.

Terminé de lavar mi pelo y luego me vestí con un par de vaqueros gastados y mi sudadera de la Universidad de Massachusetts. Tome mi bolsa para sacar mi portátil y consultar mi correo electrónico, cuando encontré mi teléfono y me acordé de que lo había apagado. Sabía que tendría un aluvión de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Niklaus, y tenía claro que sería inútil resistirme.

Encendí mi teléfono y encontré 22 llamadas perdidas y 17 mensajes de textos todos de él. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y me puse a hojear los mensajes. Habían empezado ayer por la tarde y duraron toda la noche.

Pasaron de la preocupación, a exigir, hasta que finalmente en los textos más recientes de las primeras horas de la mañana estaba enojado.

En ese momento supe que no había manera y que no tendría el corazón para escuchar ninguno de sus mensajes de voz, por lo que los elimine todos. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para calmarme. Tal vez me equivoqué en alejarme sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse, pero también sabía que estaba perdida en Niklaus Mikaelson y necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que quería en mi propia cabeza.

Arrojé mi teléfono en la cama y abrí mi laptop con la esperanza de conseguir algo de trabajo.

A mediodía me tomé un descanso del trabajo y miré mi teléfono para darme cuenta de que Niklaus no había llamado en toda la mañana. Supongo que había recibido el mensaje, que intencionalmente o no le había dado por no contestar el teléfono. Una parte de mí había estado esperando su llamada, porque en el fondo de mi mente quería creer que se preocupaba por mí tanto como yo lo hacía por él.

Me acosté en la cama y me acurruqué en posición fetal, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que debería haber estado a bordo de un avión para pasar un fin de semana a solas con Niklaus.

* * *

><p>El domingo por la mañana me desperté de mi tercera noche consecutiva de sueño inquieto. Niklaus no había llamado desde que me había enviado esos airados textos en las primeras horas de la mañana del viernes y yo estaba más deprimida que nunca. De algún modo, Niklaus había creado su camino en mi vida y en mi corazón y yo sabía que lo quería a él allí. Pero ahora que se había distanciado estos pocos días de mí, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena. Justo como yo pensé que mi vida sería más fácil sin él, tal vez él había llegado a la misma conclusión.<p>

Mi corazón se contrajo ante el pensamiento.

Salí de la ducha con la decisión de llamar a Niklaus para pedirle disculpas por alejarme de él, y para darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Se había vuelto dolorosamente obvio que había un gran agujero en mi vida sin Niklaus.

Me vestí con pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y mi chaqueta de cachemir favorita. Me tomé el tiempo para secarme el pelo y hasta me puse una capa de maquillaje. No me estaba preparando para Niklaus tanto como estaba tratando de aumentar mi confianza para hablar con él. Me sentí avergonzada por ser una cobarde y dejarlo sin una explicación el jueves. Yo había pasado de pasivo—agresiva, girando y alejándome sin dejarle explicar y eso no había resuelto nada. Me pinte los labios con mi brillo favorito frente al espejo, tomé una respiración profunda y luego me dirigí a mi teléfono.

Busque a través de las llamadas y los textos recientes una vez más para asegurarse de que no me había llamado desde el viernes por la mañana y luego marque su número.

Él no contestó. Me mordí el labio preguntándome si debería dejar un mensaje. Decidí no hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía si me debería molestar a llamar de nuevo. Vería mi nombre en la lista de llamadas recientes en su teléfono. ¿Debería preocuparme en dejar un mensaje de texto? Salí corriendo de mi habitación para encontrar a Care y pedir su consejo.

La encontré con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá con su tablet y una taza de café. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de verme vestida y maquillada, como apenas había salido de mi habitación todo el fin de semana.

—¿Qué pasa?— Ella sonrió. Yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Me dejé caer a su lado.

—Sólo revisando mi correo electrónico.— sonrió Care.

—Traté de llamar a Niklaus,— solté. Care tosió el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar.

—¿Por qué?— La voz de Care era estridente.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, Para darle la oportunidad de contarme su versión de los hechos. Pedir disculpas por ser una perra pasivo-agresiva.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ha llamado o algo?

—No, no desde el viernes. ¿Qué pasa Care? estás actuando raro— Entrecerré los ojos a ella.

—Bueno...— Ella golpeó sus uñas en la parte posterior de su tablet. —Cuando empezaste a salir con Niklaus, empecé a hacer algunas investigaciones. Configure una alerta en Google para él, por lo que cada día recibo un correo electrónico si está en las noticias, y lo hace, y mucho.

—El tipo acosador—, le sonreí.

—Bueno...— ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Santa mierda, Care. ¿Qué encontraste?— Cogí la tablet de sus manos. Una foto de Niklaus con su brazo alrededor de Quinn apareció a través de la pantalla. Llevaba un vestido de corte bajo y una sonrisa radiante. Niklaus lucia peligrosamente sexy como siempre.

—¿Cuando fue esto?— Miré en sus ojos. Se sentó sin palabras mirándome.— ¿Care, cuando fue?

Busqué la página y mis ojos se posaron en la fecha del artículo.

Ayer por la noche. Niklaus había estado con Quinn anoche.

Las lágrimas surgieron de inmediato en mis ojos. Así que por eso no había llamado, porque había estado ocupando su tiempo con Quinn. Supongo que no había significado nada más para él.

Le entregué la tablet de nuevo a Care y me dirigí a mi habitación sin decir palabra.

* * *

><p>Me desperté a las pocas horas con el sonido de mi teléfono trinando en mi oído. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi garganta estaba en carne viva de tanto llorar. Me sentí como si tuviera una resaca, aunque no había bebido nada. Tome mi teléfono, lo sostuve en mi oído y con una voz ronca y áspera dije:<p>

—Hola.

—Rach—, Niklaus susurró a través del altavoz. Me levante de un tiro en la cama. La foto de él y Nikki juntos inundó mi cerebro. No quiero responder a esta llamada. Me senté en silencio, mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho.

—¿Rach?— La voz de Niklaus se elevó.

—Estoy aquí—, le susurré.

—¿Llamaste?— Su voz era fría. Me respiración quedo atrapada en la garganta. No quería hablar. Sólo me llamaba porque yo lo había llamado.

—Por error. Marque tu numero por error.— Mentí porque no sabía qué más decir.

—Oh,— su voz se fue apagando. Lo oí suspirar en el otro extremo. —Ojalá hubiera sabido que ibas a follar y correr, Rach. Podría habernos ahorrado un montón de problemas.

El aire desapareció de mis pulmones. Mi cabeza se arremolinó en confusión. ¿Acaso pensó que lo había utilizado?, ¿Estaba bromeando?

—No fue así, Niklaus.

—Podrías haberme engañado. Parece que tienes un hábito de follar y luego marcharte sin mirar hacia atrás.— Niklaus había ido por el golpe bajo.

—No,— mi voz salió en un susurro ahogado.

—Adiós, Rachel.— Y con eso Niklaus me colgó. Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. Yo estaba profundamente herida y tremendamente enojada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo era el tipo de chica que lo utilizaría? Si él quería dejarlo, yo iba a sobrevivir, pero no podía dejar que tomara la salida cobarde pensando que era mi culpa; que yo había sido la que lo estaba utilizando.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces cogí mi bolso y salí furiosa de la casa y llamé a un taxi para que me llevara a Beacon Street y a Niklaus Mikaelson.


	12. 06

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 06**

El taxi se detuvo frente a su casa y respire hondo.

No había pensado en absoluto, ¿si Quinn todavía estaba allí con él? ¿Y si él no estaba ni siquiera en casa? El taxista arqueó una ceja hacia mí en el espejo retrovisor. Le di el dinero y luego salí al frío de la noche. Los copos de nieve caían alrededor de las farolas de la calle y tenía casi decidido dar la vuelta y regresar a casa. Podría cortar a través del jardín y estar en casa en diez minutos. Miré de nuevo a la puerta de Niklaus y me di cuenta de que no podía irme mientras él seguía pensando que lo había usado.

Caminé por las escaleras y golpee la puerta principal. Nada. Golpeé de nuevo más fuerte. Me quedé mordiendo mi labio preguntándome qué hacer ahora. Ni siquiera estaba en casa, y entonces escuché un fuerte ruido procedente del interior de la casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y si había un intruso? O bien, ¿qué pasa si Quinn estaba allí con él? Mi estómago se retorció en nudos ante ese pensamiento. Pero yo no podía dar marcha atrás. Si lo hacía, nunca tendría el coraje de volver.

Volví a llamar y esperé. Entonces intenté girar el mando de la puerta, esperando que estuviera bloqueado. La puerta se abrió fácilmente. Con cautela entré en el vestíbulo, lista para escapar si oía la voz de Quinn desde cualquier lugar de la casa. Di un paso más en el pasillo. Pasé a la cocina y vi ropa amontonada sobre los taburetes y la isla del bar.

Estaba la chaqueta y la corbata de Niklaus que tenía la noche anterior.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Di unos pasos más y encontré una mesa auxiliar derribada con un jarrón roto y la camisa de vestir de Niklaus tirada en el suelo.

Oh Dios, Quinn estaba aquí. Él la había traído a su casa ayer por la noche, y aquí estaban sus ropas por el suelo, arrancadas en medio de la pasión. Al igual que me había hecho a mí la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

Mis entrañas se retorcieron al pensar que si daba otro paso podría encontrar un sujetador y bragas tiradas.

Me volví en línea recta hacia la puerta cuando una mano fuerte me agarró del brazo.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Niklaus, con los ojos ardiendo en sobre mí. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y nada más. Yo podría haber estado enojada con él, pero aun así me hirvió la sangre con la excitación. Lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio. Ahora que estaba aquí, cara a cara con él, no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— me pregunto Niklaus con los dientes apretados. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que en su otra mano sostenía una botella de whisky caro. Niklaus estaba borracho.

Ahora tenía sentido, los textos enojado del jueves por la noche, su actitud fría en el teléfono el día de hoy. Había estado bebiendo todo el fin de semana.

—Quería verte.— Las lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos. Mi mundo se sentía tan fuera de control en este momento. Mis emociones estaban por todos lados. —¿Quinn está aquí?— Miré alrededor de su duro cuerpo.

—No, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí?— Él entrecerró los ojos en mí.

—Ayer por la noche. Vi ... pensé ...— mi voz se apagó mientras miraba hacia el suelo de mármol.

Niklaus dejó caer el brazo y giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y tomó otro trago de la botella. Me quedé congelada en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Vienes a follar para después correr?—Los ojos de Niklaus quemaban en los míos y luego una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — Porque si es así, yo probablemente estaría interesado.— Lo miré y me pare frente a él en el sofá. Ahora recordaba por qué había venido.

—No.— Metí los pies debajo de la mesa de centro y crucé de brazos, mirando justo hacia él.

Las cejas de Niklaus se alzaron por la sorpresa y el whisky salpico fuera de la botella y cayó en el sofá de cuero. Se recuperó y me miró a los ojos.

—Eso es muy malo, Rach. Fuiste el mejor polvo que he tenido, y he tenido un montón.— Tenía un brillo frío en los ojos. Fuego se disparó por mis venas y apreté los puños con rabia. Niklaus sabía exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo y una sonrisa lenta y perezosa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mis ojos brillaron de rabia y acerque mi mano a su mejilla sin afeitar antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar.

Los ojos de Niklaus se abrieron con sorpresa antes de que estrellara la botella de whisky en la mesa de cristal con tanta fuerza que pensé que se iba a romper. Me agarró del brazo y me puso en su regazo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de mis muslos tan fuerte que sabía que me iba a dejar moretones. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente antes de retorcer una mano en mi pelo con fuerza y tirar de mis labios a los suyos. La lujuria se disparó a través de mi cuerpo y de repente tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, y le di un beso en su totalidad. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron una con la otra y mi núcleo presionaba en su endurecida excitación.

Me sentía totalmente consumida por él en ese momento. Estaba envuelta alrededor de Niklaus, en cuerpo y alma. De repente, el dolor y la rabia que había sentido en los últimos días desaparecieron y mi corazón se calmó con sólo tenerlo en mis brazos otra vez. Niklaus sostuvo mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sentía como si estuviera tratando de consumirme, tratando de que nos fundiéramos en uno solo. Me eché hacia atrás y levante mi camisa sobre mis hombros, luego presione mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Pasé los dedos por su cabello, que lucía como si él hubiese corrido sus propios dedos a través de él en frustración una y mil veces en las últimas 24 horas. Niklaus comenzó a besarme a lo largo de la curva de mi cuello y en mi hombro, deslizando la tira del sujetador por mi brazo. Sus dedos trabajaban la correa de los vaqueros y arquee mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan cálido, tan bien, pero él me había hecho daño. Los últimos días volvieron de nuevo a mi cerebro.

De repente, no podía pensar más allá del dolor que había sentido, el dolor que me causo. Y el hecho de que ni siquiera había llamado desde el viernes. Mi corazón había sufrido por él todo el fin de semana, y luego se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vi la foto de él con Quinn.

—Espera, Niklaus. Para—. Lo empujé en el pecho y me alejé.

Me levanté y busqué mi camisa en el suelo. Me la pase por encima de mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. Ellos brillaban con ira y juró que en ese momento yo no sabía que podría decir él. Sabía que nunca me haría daño físicamente, pero emocionalmente, podría ser brutal. Me lamí los labios hinchados y sus ojos brillaron ante eso, observándome como un gato que mira a un ratón. Mi respiración se enganchó y las chispas se encendieron entre nosotros. Apasionadas e intensas chispas que eran como combustible.

—Vas a dejarlo, entonces.— Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y cogió la botella de whisky de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza, confundida. ¿Hacia follado y corrido de él? ¿Lo había lastimado tanto como él me había hecho daño a mí? Mi estómago se encogió de dolor ante la idea.

—No quise decir eso Niklaus, es sólo que... me haces daño, — Mi voz se apagó.

—No se supone que tienes que correr, Rach. ¡Ni siquiera me das una oportunidad!,— dijo entre dientes.

— Tú no trataste muy duro de ponerte en contacto conmigo.— le dije.

—Yo lo hice. Llamé y llamé. Te envié un mensaje. Cuando no respondiste fui a tu casa, pero Caroline no me dejó entrar. Ella amenazó con arrancarme las pelotas y hacérmelas tragar. Dijo que iba a llamar a la policía si volvía. Joder, lo intente, Rach. Ni siquiera sé por qué estabas enojada conmigo.

—¿Tú fuiste?

— Sí. Y esperé afuera. Pensé que si Caroline no me dejaba entrar, podía esperar hasta que salieras. Pero nunca saliste.

— Le dije a Care que no quería volver a verte.— Mi mente trataba de procesar lo que él había dicho. ¿Por qué Care no me había dicho que él había ido?—Estaba tan enojada. Yo la vi y no podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que habían...— Aspiré una bocanada de aire, recordando lo que había visto en el Hancock ese día.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Una mirada oscura cruzó por sus ojos.

—No juegues conmigo, Niklaus. Vi a Quinn salir de tu oficina.— Lo miré.

—¡Joder!—. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me pareció,— le escupí.

—Eso no es lo que pasó.— Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué si no iba ella a estar fuera de tu oficina vestida, toda cachonda con el pelo revuelto por haber tenido sexo?— Los ojos de Niklaus se abrieron con sorpresa y luego brillaron con diversión.

—¿Celosa, Rachel?— Los ojos de Niklaus bailaban. Lo miré y agarre mi bolsa del suelo para salir.

—Espera, no te voy a mentir. Ella quería.— Niklaus se puso de pie y su mano se acercó a mí y luego se detuvo. Crucé los brazos y arquee una ceja. —Ella vino esperando que pasara algo y no lo consiguió, Rachel. Le pedí a Madoxx que la llevara a casa. Te lo dije, ni siquiera íbamos en serio, para empezar. Quinn sólo mantiene gente a su alrededor que puedan beneficiarla, de alguna manera, y colgarse de algunos de esos brazos en los eventos de la industria para mantenerse en la prensa.

Mire hacia el suelo, para procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tienes que decirme que soy yo para ti, Niklaus. Si soy solo una chica que se ve lo bastante bien en tu brazo, una chica para follar, tienes que dejarme ir. Yo no puedo ser eso.

—Rach, no.— Sus ojos brillaban con una mirada de sorpresa y dolor. —¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero?— Aparté los ojos de él y apreté los dientes, deseando que las lágrimas no empezaran a caer de mis ojos.

— Eso no es lo que es. No para mí. Eres... Yo... no hay nadie más que tú. Sólo tú y yo.— Él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y agachó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Me alisó el pelo de la cara con ternura y me miró a los ojos durante unos latidos.

— Ella no me gusta—, le susurré.

—A mí tampoco.— Niklaus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Todo lo que podía pensar era en ti y ella en tu oficina, como si hubieran... y luego vi la foto de usted juntos anoche...— un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.

— Por Dios—. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. — Anoche fue una cosa de última hora. Cuando Aspen no sucedió... Pensé en ir a distraerme de ti... Yo no quería verla, pero ella estaba allí. Cuando un fotógrafo se acercó lo utilizó a su favor y poso. Justo después de tomar la foto me fui.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, dejando que sus palabras penetraran en mí.

—Lo siento, Rach Él me llevó a su regazo y me frotó la espalda.

—Te extrañé mucho.— Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y yo era incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y con ellas se liberó toda la agitación que se había estado gestando a fuego lento la semana pasada.

—No creo que se supone deba ser tan difícil, Niklaus.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú y yo. He estado tan mal. Si yo estaba en lo cierto, no debería haber sido tan difícil.— Metí la cabeza en su cuello.

— No, Rach. No, creo que si es difícil ahora es porque es lo correcto. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Era tan fácil antes, porque mantenía fuera mis sentimientos, pero contigo, no puedo. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Eres hermosa, inteligente y tenaz. Nunca he estado tan atraído por nadie en mi vida. Es difícil porque estamos rompiendo muros, pero una vez que estén abajo, haremos que valga la pena. — Niklaus tomó mi cara entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas con las yemas de los pulgares.

Asentí con la cabeza y olfatee su aroma.

—Quédate esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Nada físico, sólo tú y yo. No quiero dejarte ir, Rach.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y Niklaus me cogió y me llevó por las escaleras a su dormitorio.

Me sentía emocionalmente agotada y me acurruque bajo las sábanas, envolví mis brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Niklaus. Él pasó un brazo por encima de mí y trazó pequeños círculos a lo largo de mi espalda a través de mi camisa. Aspiró profundamente en mi cabello y suspiró.

—No me dejes de nuevo, Rach — susurró en voz baja. Suspiré y caí en el mejor sueño que había tenido en tres noches.


	13. 07

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Whiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 07**

El despertador sonó temprano a la mañana siguiente y hundí mi cabeza más en las sábanas, deseando que el estridente ruido se detuviera. Y luego de que lo hice me di cuenta que anoche había dormido en casa de Niklaus y su cuerpo caliente todavía estaba junto al mío.

—Despierta, dormilona.— Niklaus froto de arriba abajo mi brazo. Gemí y me acurruque más cerca de él, no queriendo romper el perfecto y tranquilo momento. Inhale su dulce aroma y sonreí. Mis dedos hicieron cosquillas a lo largo de la parte inferior de su abdomen y rozaron los duros planos de su estómago.

—Rach—, se quejó. —Por mucho que me gustaría poder demostrarte lo emocionado que estoy al despertar contigo en la mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué hora es?— Mis dedos se burlaban por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama.

—7:30.— Su cálida mano cubrió la mía y la arrastró de nuevo hasta su pecho y lejos de donde se había dirigido.

—¿Qué?— Grite y salte fuera de la cama. —Me tengo que ir—. Corrí hacia su cuarto de baño.

—Eva, trabajas desde casa.— Niklaus se levantó y me observó apresurarme alrededor de su habitación en busca de mis zapatos con un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

—Tengo una llamada conferencia a las 8.

—Hazla desde aquí—. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y se acurrucó.

—No puedo.— Gemí ante en el delicioso olor de su piel. —Mi laptop, mis notas, tengo que ir a casa.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos al almuerzo?

Arquee una ceja, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que se suponía que íbamos a almorzar.

—Te recojo a mediodía.— Él me dio una palmada en el trasero mientras yo me apresuraba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>—¿Y dónde estabas anoche?— Care arqueó una ceja mirándome desde el sofá cuando salí de mi cuarto unas horas más tarde. Me desplome en el sofá junto a ella con una sonrisa.<p>

—Niklaus— bostecé. Care bajo su tablet y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Necesitas escupirlo.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vino a buscarme?

—Habías dicho que no querías verlo. Dijiste que él te intimida. Yo estaba jugando al guardaespaldas.— Ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Bueno, deberías haberme dicho que él se acercó.

—Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, y yo te estaba dando eso. Necesitabas tiempo para sacar a Niklaus fuera de tu sistema así podrías pensar con claridad.

En eso no podía discutir con ella. Tal vez desearía que ella me lo hubiera dicho, pero sus intenciones habían sido buenas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Debería haberle dado la oportunidad de explicar. Salté a conclusiones.— No dije en voz alta que habían sido mis propios miedos e inseguridades los culpables del completo caos que fue este fin de semana.

—¿Y la foto?

—Ella se arrimó a él por los fotógrafos. No fueron a la fiesta juntos.

—Hmm.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le creísteis?— preguntó ella.

—Sí. No tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Es controlador y caprichoso, pero nunca me ha dado una razón para no confiar en él.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo—. Frunció el ceño Care.

—No te preocupes, Care.

—Como si eso fuera posible.— rodó los ojos ella.

—Por otro lado, tengo que ir a Nueva York por unos días. Hay un evento para bloggers de moda, ellos quieren que todo el mundo asista.

—Es divertido; desearía poder ir,— hizo un mohín Care.

—¿No puedes hacer que funcione?— Care y yo siempre teníamos el mejor tiempo en la ciudad.

—No esta vez, estoy en medio de la nueva colección. Tú me distraes en la gran ciudad.— Soltó una risita.

—Bueno, me voy a distraer.— La empujé en broma y me dirigí a mi habitación para ducharme antes de que Niklaus me recogiera para el almuerzo.

* * *

><p>—Hueles delicioso—. Los ojos de Niklaus brillaron cuando me deslicé en la parte posterior del Bentley.<p>

—Mmm, tú también— susurré mientras acariciaba la curva de su cuello. No había un olor en la tierra que ansiara más que el fresco aroma masculino de Niklaus.

—Así que ¿cómo fue tu teleconferencia?— Niklaus besó a lo largo de la curva de mi cuello cuando el coche se alejó de la acera.

—Bien—. Me reí antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos en un prolongado beso. Niklaus envolvió su mano alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me abrazó a él.

—Te extrañé mucho—, suspiró y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Sólo han pasado un par de horas.— Besé sus labios y alise con mis pulgares sus espesas cejas.

—No puedo soportar cuando estás lejos.— Él me abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco.— Sonreí y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

El coche desaceleró y luego se detuvo. Niklaus y yo nos sentamos abrazados por unos preciosos momentos de más antes de que me deslizara fuera de su regazo y abriera la puerta. Nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas libres en el restaurante de sushi e hicimos nuestra pedido con el camarero.

—Tengo que ir a Nueva York—. Tomé un sorbo de agua, observándolo a través de mis pestañas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la mañana. Hay una cosa de moda la noche del miércoles, y luego voy a estar en la oficina el jueves y el viernes.

—¿Vas a estar ausente por tres días?— La ira brilló en los ojos de Niklaus.

—Sí, no es la primera vez que he tenido que ir a Nueva York. Cosas normales.— Me encogí de hombros.

—No quiero que te vayas.— Niklaus me miró furioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa.

—Acabas de regresar, Rach, y ahora te vas otra vez

—Para una cosa de trabajo.— ¿Así es como sería siempre? ¿Oposición a cada paso? Niklaus Mikaelson era nada menos que agotador.

—No quiero que te vayas—, bajó su voz. Lo mire a los ojos y vi que hablaba en serio. Justo en ese momento llegó el camarero con nuestros rollitos de sushi. Le di las gracias y esperé hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído para abordar la ridícula petición de Niklaus.

—Bueno...— Recogí mis palillos. —Es una lástima, porque voy—. Lo miré directo a los ojos. Él rechino los dientes. Puede que yo tenga una vena terca, pero este hombre no iba a pisotear toda mi carrera. Tome una respiración profunda y mantuve el contacto visual con él para hacerle saber que esto no era negociable.

—Bien,— resopló él y agarró los palillos y los enterró en su rollo de salmón.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa en la ciudad.

—¿Tienes un lugar en la ciudad?— Mis cejas se alzaron.

—Tengo que ir mucho allí por negocios—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está bien, la compañía me tiene instalada en algún lugar.

—No seas tonta. Te quedarás en mi casa. De hecho voy a enviar a Madoxx contigo. Entonces puedes evitar los taxis y él te puede ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Qué quiere decir con absolutamente no?

—No vas a enviar a Madoxx para que me cuide. Yo no necesito un escolta, esta no es mi primera vez en la gran ciudad.—Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces por lo menos te quedas en mi lugar.— él me miró fijamente.

—Bien—. Dudé. —Estaré sola sin ti.

Niklaus me dio una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Vas a extrañarme?

—Sí—. Froté mi pie a lo largo de su pierna. Una mirada oscura cruzó sus ojos.

—Haz eso otra vez y te llevo a casa conmigo, y te encierro para que no puedas ir a Nueva York.

¿Estaba mal que algo de lo que dijo desató lujuria en la boca de mi estómago?

—Esa una idea tentadora.— Mis ojos brillaban con diversión. Sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Sonreí y atrape una pieza de sushi de su plató y lo metí en mi boca.


	14. 08

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiskey &amp; Lace<strong>

**Capitulo 08**

—¿Así que estás saliendo con alguien, querida?

—Mamá.— Me quejé. Habían bajado a la ciudad para reunirse conmigo para el almuerzo antes de que tuviera que ir al evento de moda más tarde esa noche. Había sido una mañana muy ocupada en la oficina principal, ya que yo estaba ubicada en Boston, y no venía a Nueva York a menudo, siempre se abarrotaba mi agenda cuando estaba aquí.

—Bueno, no he oído mucho de ti desde que te mudaste. ¿No hay nadie especial, entonces?— la mire con exasperación. Acabábamos de acomodamos en una mesa en un restaurante francés.

Al parecer, para la avanzada edad de 26 ya estaba cerca de la soltería. Ella me regañaba constantemente por que necesitaba encontrar un "buen hombre" con quien establecerme. Mientras estaba orgullosa de que su hija trabajara para el sitio web de moda más importante, ella pensaba que era sólo un escalón temporal hasta que me casara. También pensaba que debería trabajar mucho más para conseguir a ese "buen hombre" con quien establecerme. Era exasperante por decir poco.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar?— Mi padre trató de cambiar de tema para aminorar la presión de había en mí. Poco sabía que él no estaba cambiando el tema en absoluto.

—Me voy a quedar en el apartamento de un amigo.— desvié mis ojos al menú.

—¿No está a cargo la empresa de darte algún lugar?— Mi mamá preguntó. No podía conseguir nada con esa mujer.

—Sí, pero mi amigo insistió en que me quedara en su apartamento. Es precioso. Con vistas al parque.— Tomé un sorbo de agua.

—¿Con vistas al parque? Es un amigo generoso. Yo no sabía que tenías amigos cercanos en la ciudad.— Ella me miró de cerca. Siempre sospechosa.

—Muy cerca.— Una voz familiar se acercó detrás de mí silla y deslizó una mano por mi hombro. Mi cabeza giró en completo shock. Me quedé mirando a los ojos chispeantes de Niklaus.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Le susurré entre dientes.

—¿Es esa la manera de tratar al amigo que te prestó su ático con vistas al parque?— Se sentó en la silla junto a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron, maldiciendo el día en que nació. Él no tenía idea de cómo mi madre me interrogaría después de descubrir que había una persona especial en mi vida, además, un multimillonario con un ático con vistas al parque.

— No nos conocemos. — Mi mamá extendió su mano a Niklaus, pero él llevo sus nudillos a sus labios dándole un suave beso.

—Es un placer conocerle. Niklaus Mikaelson, amigo de Rachel de Boston

—Encantador— . Los ojos de mi madre brillaron cuando me miro. —Soy Shelby Berry, la madre de Rach.— Mi padre observo con tranquilidad.

—Señor Berry.— Niklaus le estrechó la mano.

—Hiram — , dijo mi padre con una sonrisa sincera.

—Rach, no dijiste que se trataba de un ático con vistas al parque. El Sr. Mikaelson es muy generoso.— Los ojos de mi madre se clavaron en los míos, como si estuviera tratando de buscar respuestas en sus profundidades.

— Así es.— En ese momento, el camarero se acercó a la mesa y antes de que pudiera presentarse pregunte por la carta de cócteles. Si yo iba a sentarme a través de este almuerzo, iba a necesitar algo de ayuda.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso Rachel? Sé cuáles son los efectos del alcohol en ti, y tienes el evento de esta noche.— Apreté los dientes y lancé una mirada a Niklaus por encima de mi hombro. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

—Mojito —. Asentí con la cabeza al camarero.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han sido amigos?— Mi madre se dirigió a Niklaus, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir las respuestas de mí.

— Sólo un poco. Pero se siente como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo.— La mano de Niklaus me acarició el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Lo miré de nuevo y le retire la mano lo más discretamente posible. Este hombre sabía cómo presionar cada botón que tenía.

—Sí, Niklaus y yo hemos estado menos tiempo juntos de lo que parece.— Una falsa sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?— Mi madre volvió a dirigirse a Niklaus.

—Rachel y yo nos conocimos en la apertura de una de mis tiendas. Nos llevamos bien inmediatamente se podría decir.— La mano de Niklaus apretó firmemente mi muslo. Estaba loco, como yo estaba loca por él en este momento, su toque se las arregló para enviar un hormigueo a mi centro. Le di un largo trago a mi copa y me preparé para uno de los tortuosos interrogatorios de mi madre.

— ¿Así que usted es propietario de un negocio, entonces?— Pregunto mi madre.

—Entre otras cosas.— Niklaus le dio su encantadora sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, es maravilloso escuchar a alguien que llame a Rach por su nombre completo.— Mi madre se había enamorado de Niklaus. Sus ojos estaban todos soñadores y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica.— Niklaus sonrió. Puse mis ojos en blanco. Yo había perdido la batalla antes de haber comenzado.

Mi madre se pasó el resto del almuerzo hechizada por Niklaus. Ella nunca tuvo una oportunidad de resistir el encanto de Niklaus. Lo sorprendente es que de alguna manera lo hacía con mi papá también. Hablaron de fútbol universitario y de la pesca y el whisky caro. Niklaus prometió enviarle una botella de su favorito que había importado de Escocia.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Niklaus.— Juro que mi madre le pestañeó. Como la romántica empedernida que era.

— Un placer conocerla, señora Berry. — Niklaus le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Tú y Rach deberían venir a visitarnos al norte del estado pronto, nos encantaría tenerte en casa,— mi madre se dirigió exclusivamente Niklaus.

—Nos encantaría ir— . Niklaus deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Yo nunca sería capaz de luchar contra las preguntas de mi madre ahora. Si ella tenía alguna duda de que Niklaus era algo más que un amigo, sin duda ahora no; Niklaus se había asegurado de eso.

Ella se inclinó para darme un abrazo un poco apretado y me susurró al oído:

—Es maravilloso, Rach.— Allí estaba toda soñadora sobre Niklaus Mikaelson de nuevo. Puse los ojos en blanco y me aparte para darle a mi padre un abrazo.

— Cuídate mucho, Rach.— Mi padre me palmeó la espalda. Niklaus le hizo señas a un taxi y fueron a la estación de tren para volver a casa.

Comencé a caminar hacia la oficina, en la calle 57 y sin decirle una palabra a Niklaus.

Se acercó en silencio a mi lado durante algunos pasos antes de coger mi brazo y girarme hacia él.

—¿No me vas saludar con un beso?— Niklaus colocó un beso en mis labios y me pasó los dedos por la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Me alejé rápidamente.

—¿Cuál era el trato Niklaus? — Me crucé de brazos y lo mire.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Eres linda cuando estás enojada.— Me acarició el labio inferior con la yema del pulgar. Resoplé con exasperación.

— ¿Es por eso que me haces enojar todo el tiempo?

— Es curioso. Vine a ser tu escolta esta noche.— Sonrió.

—Te lo dije, no necesito un escolta.— Me mantuve firme ante él. Si él hubiese venido a acompañarme esta noche no en plan de vigilarme, habría sido mucho más receptiva. Pero nada más lejos de Niklaus para abordar cualquier cosa de una manera convencional.

— No, dijiste que no querías a Madoxx. — Niklaus pasó la lengua por sus labios cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte superior de mi vestido directamente a mi escote expuesto. Puse mis manos en mis caderas. No sabía qué hacer con este hombre. Si no me estaba volviendo loca de ira, me estaba volviendo loca de lujuria. Y entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez me volvía loca de lujuria porque me volvía loca de ira. Tomé una respiración profunda ante ese totalmente jodido pensamiento y bajé los brazos en señal de derrota.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? ¿Investigación?— Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca revelo mis fuentes.— Él sonrió, una sonrisa diabólica. —Vamos a mi casa para prepararnos. — Niklaus recorrió con su dedo a lo largo del escote en V de mi vestido sugestivamente. Rodé mis ojos mientras Niklaus tomaba mi mano y me llevaba al Bentley estacionado en la acera.

—Hola, Madoxx.— Me deslicé en el asiento trasero.

— Es bueno verla Sra. Berry.— Madoxx me dio una genuina sonrisa por el espejo. Los ojos de Niklaus se estrecharon en un destello de ira cuando miro a los ojos de Madoxx por el espejo retrovisor y, simultáneamente, levantó el cristal de privacidad.

—¿Celoso, Sr. Mikaelson?— Mis ojos bailaban con diversión.

— No por ahora.— La mandíbula de Niklaus se apretó cuando me agarró por la parte superior del muslo posesivamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	15. 09

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 09<strong>

Niklaus me acompañó al evento de moda más tarde esa noche y se comportó lo mejor posible. Sonrió Y conversó cuando era necesario, fue amable cuando era reconocido, pero por lo demás me dejó tomar la iniciativa. Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura toda la noche y me acarició la espalda y me susurró al oído periódicamente. Había sido un perfecto caballero, lo que solo había aumentado mi deseo por él.

Para cuando me escolto al Bentley esa noche yo estaba loca de lujuria por él.

Madoxx nos dejó en la acera del edificio de apartamentos de Niklaus e hicimos nuestro camino en el vestíbulo y los ascensores. Mi cuerpo vibraba con necesidad y yo quería más que nada estar recostada contra Carter, pasar mis dedos por su cabello y apretar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Un grupo de personas nos siguió hasta el ascensor y Niklaus nos guió hasta la esquina trasera. Yo llevaba un vestido gris cubierto de lentejuelas brillantes con una cremallera expuesta en la espalda. Niklaus me abrazó contra su pecho, mi espalda con su frente, y puso sus dos manos sobre mis caderas. Frotó círculos pequeños y acaricio mi cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—Me vuelves loco, Rachel —susurró mientras sus manos se movían más abajo en la parte posterior de mis muslos—. Y me gustas en este vestido. Cada tipo allí te quería. —Arrastró una mano por la cara interna de mi muslo hasta mi núcleo que ya dolía por él—. Pero esto es sólo para mí. —Deslizó un dedo dentro de mis braguitas y acarició a lo largo de mi centro.

Mi respiración se enganchó mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos estaba mirando. Mi cuerpo estaba loco de necesidad por él, sentí como si hubiese pasado días sin su toque. Mi vestido de por si corto estaba enganchado alrededor de la muñeca de Niklaus en la parte de atrás, pero desde el frente yo esperaba que nadie más lo notara.

Niklaus continuó su asalto por detrás y luego presiono su dedo en mí. Mis terminaciones nerviosas escocían y mi respiración se hizo más rápida y pesada. Apreté los labios para ahogar un gemido y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra su hombro.

El ascensor se detuvo y más personas se empujaron dentro. Niklaus aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar dentro y fuera de mí más rápido. Apreté duro mi trasero contra sus caderas y él gimió en voz baja. En el siguiente piso del ascensor se vació y quedamos a solas, retorciéndome y jadeando de excitación. Niklaus sacó sus dedos de mí y me dio vuelta en sus brazos.

—He estado soñando con tu sabor en mi boca. —Chupó el dedo que acababa de estar dentro de mí en su boca y cerró los ojos. Entonces él tiró de mi pelo con fuerza en mi espalda y presionó mis labios contra los suyos besándome profundamente. Envolví una pierna alrededor de su cadera y la apreté contra su cuerpo. Su mano libre acarició mi muslo y agarró la cinturilla de mis bragas. En ese momento, el ascensor sonó hasta detenerse y las puertas se abrieron.

Niklaus alzó mis pies del suelo y me llevó a su apartamento. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso y él me cargo por un largo pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Me apoyo sobre su cama y me senté. Él colocó ambas manos sobre mis mejillas y miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres tan hermosa, Rachel. —Besó a cada uno de mis párpados y luego mis labios suavemente—. Me encanta tenerte aquí, conmigo, en mi casa. —Se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata antes de tirarla por encima de su cabeza. Tiró de su camisa fuera la cinturilla de los pantalones y luego empezó a desabrocharla. Mis ojos siguieron sus dedos mientras trabajaban deshaciendo cada botón. Me incliné hacia atrás con una sonrisa cuando él abrió el botón de sus pantalones.

—Llevas demasiada ropa, Rachel. —Se detuvo, dejando el botón superior de su pantalón deshecha. Su rastro feliz era apenas visible y mis dedos dolían para tocar y acariciar la V de su músculo pélvico. Sentí mis pezones endurecer en excitación ante el pensamiento de su piel contra la mía.

Corrió sus dedos a lo largo de mi clavícula y entonces me arrastro hacia arriba y fuera de la cama. Él me hizo girar en sus brazos así yo estaba de espaldas a él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir su excitación contra mi trasero y me presiono de nuevo contra él. Un suave gruñido escapó de su garganta e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás. Una mano permaneció en mi cadera mientras la otra viajó hasta mis costillas, pasando el escote de mi vestido y acariciando la curva de mi cuello.

—Tan hermosa. —Arrastró un dedo por mi garganta y besó por debajo de mi oído. Gemí y corcoveé mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi cadera y luego ambas continuaron hasta el dobladillo del vestido que llegaba a medio muslo. Él masajeo la carne allí y luego lentamente deslizó sus cálidas manos arriba de mis muslos, levantando el vestido mientras ascendía. Alcanzo el encaje de mis bragas y acarició mi montículo sobre la tela. Gemí y sentí una oleada de excitación ante su toque.

Sus dedos trazaban sobre la tela y me tenía retorciéndome antes de que él deslizara ambas manos a mis caderas y por debajo del encaje. Lentamente bajó mis bragas, que resbalaron por mis piernas y levanto mis pies, uno a la vez.

—Quiero verte. —Las manos de Niklaus se arrastraron por mi cuerpo y alcanzaron la cremallera expuesta y lentamente tiraron abajo, pulgada por pulgada. Una vez que el vestido estuvo suelto, él lo deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo y yo me quede de pie delante de él en un par de Jimmy Choos negros y nada más. Él me giró en sus brazos y besó a lo largo de mi cuello.

—Eres hermosa cuando estás excitada, Rachel. —Sus dedos se arrastró a lo largo de la piel de mi clavícula—. Tus mejillas están sonrojadas. —Él arrastró sus dedos por mis mejillas—. Tus ojos están brillantes. —Sus pulgares pasaron sobre mis cejas—. Tu pecho esta de un delicioso tono color rosa. —Él arrastró un dedo por mi cuello y pecho, entre mis senos—. Tus pezones son oscuros. —Deslizó la yema del su dedo sobre uno e hizo cosquillas alrededor de la endurecida punta. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y arqueé la espalda para ganar más fricción contra su cuerpo. Él bajo su cabeza y movió el pezón con su lengua y luego lo chupó en su boca brevemente, antes de besarlo suavemente y alejarse. Levantó mi otro seno en su mano e hizo lo mismo.

—Tu piel está caliente bajo mis dedos. —Arrastró la palma de su mano por la parte plana de mi estómago y se detuvo en mi montículo—. Y esto —susurró, sus dedos alrededor de la sensible carne—, siempre tan húmedo para mí. —Deslizó un dedo entre los resbaladizos pliegues, provocando y acariciando. Gemí de placer.

Me inclinó hacia atrás en la cama y tomó mis muslos en cada una de sus manos. Froto su nariz encima de mis muslos e inhalo profundamente cuando llegó a mi centro. Extendió mis piernas y sopló una bocanada de aire en mi sensible carne. Yo estaba tan excitada que estaba inhibida. Nunca nadie me había vuelto tan salvaje con lujuria y pasión antes. Él utilizó su lengua para acariciar mi centro y luego terminó en mi hipersensible protuberancia, chupándola entre sus labios. Grité de placer.

Él siguió lamiendo y lamiendo antes de usar un dedo para acariciar la hinchada carne. Empujó un dedo dentro de mí y succionó al mismo tiempo y me vine al instante. El placer pulsando en todo mi cuerpo, los dedos de mis pies se calentaron al instante y mi cerebro se inundó de placer. Mi interior se contrajo y tembló, y mi respiración llegó en jadeos mientras cabalgaba el alto del placer que sólo Niklaus podría obtener de mi cuerpo.

—Eres una diosa cuando llegas. —Niklaus besó su camino arriba de mi cuerpo y pasó los dedos por mi cabello antes de besarme profundamente en los labios. Le devolví el beso y probé su sabor y la sensación de su cuerpo contra mi piel. Él se apoyó por un momento quitándose los pantalones y luego estaba en mí una vez más. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y frote mi núcleo contra él. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, conectado conmigo. Él se burló de mi centro con su excitación y deslizó su longitud entre mis pliegues lentamente. Saboreé la sensación antes de que poco a poco él se posicionara y se deslizara en mí. Mi cuerpo se arqueó de placer y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretándolo a mí. Era lo único que necesitaba en este momento. Tal vez la única cosa que necesitaría.

Él se deslizó dentro y fuera de mí lentamente. Suave y amoroso, me sentí como si me estuviera haciendo el amor, y esperaba que sí. Envolví mis dedos en su pelo y lo apreté contra mí. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de él y sabía que no podía ser más perfecto. Esto es lo que Niklaus y yo hacíamos mejor. Puede ser difícil para nosotros adaptarnos el uno al otro fuera de estos instantes, pero en estos momentos éramos pura perfección.

Niklaus inclino mi trasero con sus fuertes manos para penétrame más profundo y yo gemí de placer. Él aceleró y su longitud golpeó un nuevo y exquisito lugar. Mis tobillos se cerraron detrás de su trasero y él continuó trabajando dentro y fuera de mí.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Rach. Nunca tendré bastante de ti. —Él trabajó dentro y fuera y luego su mano se deslizó entre nosotros y masajeo mi hipersensible nudo. Mi segundo orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo lenta y satisfactoriamente. El cuerpo de Niklaus tuvo un espasmo y yo podía sentirlo sacudiéndose dentro de mí. Él siguió golpeando a través de su orgasmo y luego se derrumbó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente en sus brazos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Sedosos mechones de su pelo cosquillaban en mi frente, sonreí y cepille el cabello fuera de su rostro. Él acarició mi cuello, y rodo a mi lado, sus brazos todavía envueltos a mí alrededor. Acaricié con mis dedos a lo largo de sus cejas y párpados cerrados, la línea recta de su nariz y sus carnosos labios. Tracé con un dedo a lo largo de la cáscara de su oído y en torno a la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él hacia mí para darle un largo beso. En ese instante, yo sabía que era todo lo que necesitaba alguna vez.

Niklaus trabajó desde su apartamento al otro día mientras yo iba a la oficina. Llegué a casa la noche siguiente y pedimos comida para llevar y vimos la tele e hicimos el amor en su cama. Se sentía como una especie de trozo de cielo. Disfruté el despertar junto a él por la mañana. Era un vistazo de lo que nuestras vidas podrían ser. Quizá Niklaus no estaba equivocado cuando dijo que si está bien resultaba difícil al principio. Era la primera vez que podía ver como luciría mi futuro en realidad con Niklaus Mikaelson en ella, y mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


End file.
